L'étoile du berger
by artemis69
Summary: Ethan rêvait d’aller à Serdaigle. On l’envoya à Gryffondor. Ethan rêvait que Colin ne pose les yeux que sur lui. Colin ne voyait que Potter. Alors Ethan ne voulut plus rêver. Mais il ignorait encore que ce serait pire que tout.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à jkrowlings, mis a part Ethan et Coleman. Vous pouvez vous amuser à chercher les différents noms cités dans les livres, j'espère que vous vous amuserez autant que moi (tout est relatif… :p). Sachez cependant que « Lynkilen » est la traduction norvégienne pour « éclair de feu » (oui parce que celui là, il peut être dur a trouver :p)

**Couple **: HP/SS/GW (..non je plaisante :p). Couple EL/CC

**Dédicace **: A **sean**, et ses textes mutants qui roxent plus que tout, et parce qu'elle est Sean :p  
A **Grenadine**, sans qui ce texte ne serait pas lisible. Ma sauveuse, toujours prête à aider la sous douée de l'orthographe que je suis. Merci ma Dine, j'aimerais avoir plus d'amis comme toi tu sais 3

**Note du champi** : Tout d'abord, le plus important. Cet OS est pour **Artoung**, du premier mot au dernier. Pour ton anniversaire bien sûr (oui oui, même après tous ces mois de retard :p), parce que tu es grande (pas vieille è_é), même si j'ai conscience que je n'atteindrais jamais le niveau des merveilleux cadeaux que tu m'as fait (« _Dans la peau _» et la « _Contredanse_ »Et si vous ne les avez pas lues, je vous ordonne de quitter cette page pour aller lire ces fics qui sont juste sublimes). Parce que j'ai été amoureuse pendant longtemps de l'auteur que tu es, et que j'ai du mal à me convaincre que tu es juste encore plus fantastique en vrai ^^

Sinon, **Akroma **et **Gevoel **se sont jointes à moi pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire :D Les liens des illus seront à la fin de la fic, pour éviter tout spoiler ;) Vous verrez, elles sont juste magnifiques *-* encore merci les belles, vous roxxez à mort.

Ceci mis à part, ce texte est un OS sur un personnage assez peu représenté dans le fandom *tousse : et on se demande pourquoi…* mais que Artoung apprécie donc j'ai décidé de tenter le coup. J'ai souffert, et j'espère que cela ne se ressentira pas trop… Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis désolée ma toung de t'avoir gâché ton perso é_è Mais je voulais essayer au moins une fois de faire autre chose que du HPDM (oui, vous pouvez me lancer des tomates :p). Et je suis désolée pour la longueur de cet « OS », il a muté à l'insu de mon plein gré ¬¬…

**L'étoile du berger**

_Chapitre I_

Ethan Lynkilen a onze ans et, comme les sorciers de son âge, il fait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Il se sent mal à l'aise dans sa robe d'hiver au tissu lourd. Le col le gratte et il ne rêve que du moment où il pourra enfin la retirer. Il ne peut empêcher son regard de déraper sur son propre torse, là où, dans quelques minutes, l'insigne de sa future maison prendra place.

Quand Mc Gonagall ouvre les portes, avec un simple effleurement de la main, Ethan retient une grimace. Tout à ses réflexions, il n'a rien écouté du discours d'accueil de l'enseignante. Il voit du coin de l'œil un autre garçon rire et lui retourner une œillade complice, qu'il ignore. Il se tient bien droit, le visage le plus neutre possible, alors que les lourdes portes grincent à n'en plus finir. Et quand, enfin, il pénètre dans la grande salle, il en a le souffle coupé.

Enfant sorcier, il a pourtant grandi avec les récits de Poudlard fait par son père, de sa foret interdite, du plafond enchanté, des bougies par milliers, des vieilles pierres gorgées d'histoire. Mais, depuis sa traversée du lac, depuis que la silhouette du vieux château s'est découpée sur la lune, depuis qu'il a foulé le sol de l'endroit, il se sent presque trahi. On lui a raconté tant de chose, qu'il était convaincu d'arriver en territoire connu. Mais on ne l'avait pas préparé à autant de majesté, à autant de magie. Il se sent minuscule, misérable, et pourtant son sang bout dans ses veines à l'idée qu'il pourrait bientôt considérer ce lieu comme chez lui. Un sentiment de possessivité extrême le prend à la gorge, l'étouffe. Et, en observant les quatre tables qui dévorent tout l'espace et ses élèves souriant, bavardant, qu'il rejoindra bientôt, il est plus fier qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Comme les autres il suit la stricte Mc Gonagall, se sentant malhabile et pataud dans sa tenue trop neuve. Il essaye d'ignorer les regards des plus âgés, son sentiment d'égalité se dissipant rapidement pour le laisser presque effrayé. Ces regards entre douce moquerie, indulgence attendrie et nostalgie le font rougir et baisser la tête. Quand finalement ils s'entassent tous devant l'estrade au fond de la salle, il tente de reprendre contenance. Il relève la tête et observe avec curiosité le tabouret où repose un vieux chapeau, râpé par le temps. Un chapeau de cuir qui sourit. Le choixpeau. Son regard dérape ensuite sur la table des enseignants et il reconnait aussitôt le grand Albus Dumbledore, entouré de tous les professeurs couvant les premières années d'un regard curieux. Intimidé, il les dévisage discrètement, s'étonnant de les trouver assez fidèles aux descriptions qu'on lui a faites. Seuls manquent à l'appel le terrible professeur Rogue, au teint blafard et au nez crochu, et la professeure de soins aux créatures magiques, Mme Brûlopot, affectueusement surnommée par les élèves 'la manchote'. Il ne parvient cependant pas à identifier un homme relativement jeune aux cheveux blonds, ondulés et permanentés et à l'expression stupidement aguicheuse.

Quand il parvient à s'arracher au spectacle des professeurs discutant, c'est pour s'apercevoir que le choixpeau est en train de chanter un hymne vantant les mérites des quatre maisons. Il ne l'écoute que d'une oreille alors que, soudain, une idée atroce lui vient à l'esprit. Et si le choixpeau refusait de le répartir ? Et si le directeur était obligé de le renvoyer à ses parents parce qu'il y avait eu une erreur et qu'il n'avait au final pas sa place à Poudlard ? Quand le choixpeau se tait, Mc Gonagall monte sur l'estrade et déroule un parchemin. Son regard sévère scanne les futurs élèves rassemblés devant elle avant qu'elle n'entame la lecture de la liste d'une voix vibrante. Les élèves défilent et le regard d'Ethan se perd dans le ciel magique et orageux qui gronde au dessus de sa tête.

« Colin Crivey »

Etonné, Ethan voit s'avancer le garçon qui avait rit de sa distraction dans le couloir - il reconnait l'énorme appareil photo pendant à son cou - et il lève les yeux au ciel. L'enfant sautille au lieu de marcher, et cette démarche bondissante déclenche quelques rires dans l'assemblée. Les yeux du directeur pétillent d'amusement et même la terrible professeure de métamorphose laisse échapper un sourire en coin devant son enthousiasme. Puis le châtain se hisse plus qu'il ne s'assoit sur le tabouret et pose sur sa tête le vieux couvre chef. Ses jambes battent dans le vide et Ethan est étonné de voir qu'il existe des personnes de son âge plus petites que lui. Ce Colin doit atteindre son menton, et il se sait pourtant de taille modeste. Le garçon disparait littéralement sous le choixpeau, qui tombe en vagues de cuir molles sur ses épaules. Des ricanements s'élèvent ici et là dans la salle et Mc Gonagall hausse un sourcil avant de s'approcher. Elle pince les lèvres et attrape l'extrémité du chapeau du bout des doigts avant de le soulever légèrement. Un sourire ravi et de grands yeux bleus apparaissent et, après quelques secondes, l'objet magique semble presque se fendre en deux en ce qui semble aussi être un sourire.

« Gryffondor » clame-t-il simplement.

Le petit châtain saute à bas du tabouret alors que des rugissements de joie et des applaudissements s'élèvent à la table des rouges et or. Quand il s'assoit sur le banc, il disparait sous les accolades amicales de deux jumeaux aux visages grêlés de tâches de rousseur et d'un noir dégingandé, une masse de dreadlocks sur la tête et un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Ethan ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il trouve que l'expression gênée et rougissante de ce Colin est étrangement fascinante. Alors que les plus âgés lui ébouriffent les cheveux, il rit aux éclats sans se débattre, tentant visiblement de répondre à toutes les questions qui lui sont posées. Ces effusions rassurent Ethan et c'est à peine s'il s'aperçoit de la disparition de son stress alors qu'il écoute assez peu attentivement les noms des autres élèves s'égrener.

« Ethan Lynkilen»

Il se crispe si brusquement qu'il est persuadé de s'être coincé une vertèbre. Il déglutit, se force à prendre une grande inspiration puis se dirige vers la professeure de métamorphose à grands pas, raide et l'esprit vide. Quand il pose le choixpeau sur sa tête, le plus respectueusement possible malgré ses mains tremblantes, il s'attend vaguement à une douleur quelconque, à une sensation d'oppression ou de malaise. Mais il ne sent que le cuir râpé, adoucit par le temps et il sourit, soulagé. Quand une voix rugueuse, inhumaine s'adresse à lui, il n'est même pas étonné et pour une fois il écoute avec attention.

« Lynkilen, le fils d'Eirik Lynkilen et de Grace Laundry c'est bien ça ? Ton père était un Serdaigle très doué, même si j'ai eu quelques difficulté à trouver quelle maison lui correspondrait le mieux» La voix de l'objet semble résonner d'une certaine autosatisfaction et Ethan hoche la tête avec hésitation. Le choixpeau lit les informations directement dans sa tête et cela l'angoisse un peu.

« Bien » Reprend l'objet avec ce qui parait être un soupçon d'excitation « Voyons ce que nous avons là. Une tête bien faite, comme celles de ton père. Un goût pour le travail et du sérieux. Tu ferais un très bon Serdaigle »

Ethan jette un œil à la table des bleu et argent, patientant dans un calme religieux. Ils semblent être aussi calmes que lui, et cela le rassure. Sans le vouloir, son regard dérive de nouveau sur la table des Gryffondors où règne toujours un joyeux chaos. Un débat houleux s'y déroule, les participants ne se sentant visiblement pas concernés par la solennité du moment de la répartition.

Les jumeaux roux montrent un parchemin à un blond qui s'écarte avec un rictus écœuré. Le garçon à ses côtés, écrasé, le repousse avec un regard noir sous le rire du plus âgé aux dreadlocks. Deux filles brunes se penchent au dessus de la table pour essayer d'apercevoir le parchemin, posant des questions dans des chuchotements tout sauf discrets. Un peu à l'écart, un garçon costaud, l'air gêné, tente de les faire taire tout en se ratatinant sous le regard acéré de Mc Gonagall. Seul, en bout de table, le petit Colin semble s'intéresser à ce qui se déroule sur l'estrade, et il le dévisage de ses immenses yeux bleus avec une gravité qui semble déplacée sur sa frimousse malicieuse.

Ses parents avaient raison, les Gryffondors sont tous des abrutis conclut-il en se détournant avec difficulté. Il observe de nouveau les Serdaigles et laisse échapper un sourire plat avant de hocher la tête.

« Bien, puisque c'est ça, tu vas donc aller à…GRYFFONDOR » Hurle soudain le choixpeau avec une jubilation sadique qui estomaque le pauvre garçon vissé au tabouret. Le table des rouges et or se lève en rugissant et il rougit avant de se redresser d'un bond, jetant un regard accusateur à l'objet magique. Ce dernier semble sourire et Ethan se sent floué.

Quand il s'assoit sur ce qui sera désormais son banc pour les sept prochaines années, il est immédiatement agressé par deux tignasses rousses et une marée de tâches de rousseur. Ces derniers se présentent comme Fred et George Weasley, et ils se lancent immédiatement dans une série de présentations qui le laisse complètement perdu. Il est abasourdi par cette agitation inédite pour lui. On lui serre la main, lui embrasse la joue, lui ébouriffe les cheveux, le noie sous les questions. Il sent un mal de crâne pointer son nez et il se demande s'il ne peut pas encore changer de maison.

Finalement, l'attention du groupe est détournée par l'arrivée d'une certaine Demelza Robins, une jolie blonde aux yeux noirs et au sourire ravi. Il en profite pour jeter un regard aux élèves de son âge assis près de lui. Une seule fille, s'étant présentée comme Victoria Frobisher, à l'air doux avec ses cheveux noirs et frisés et ses yeux bleus. Son calme semble étrange au milieu du chahut de sa nouvelle maison, mais Ethan préfère ne pas se faire de faux espoir tout de suite. Après tout elle a été attribuée à Gryffondor.

En face, deux garçons discutent quidditch avec un fanatisme presque effrayant, s'étant visiblement trouvé une équipe favorite commune. Celui de gauche, avec ses cheveux bruns très courts et sa fossette au menton s'appelle Andrew Kirke. L'autre, Richie Coote, est grand et efflanqué, pas spécialement beau avec ses dents du bonheur, mais son rire facile semble attirer la sympathie. Près d'eux, le dénommé Geoffrey Hooper tente parfois d'intervenir par un commentaire ou un autre, mais il se tait en rougissant dès que les garçons se tournent vers lui pour lui demander son avis.

La maison Gryffondor s'agite de nouveau et il est le seul à rester assis quand deux nouvelles jeunes filles viennent les rejoindre coup sur coup. La première s'avance à grands pas conquérants, hilare, hochant la tête d'un air princier devant l'accueil qui lui est fait. Elle s'appelle Veronica Slemthey, et semble visiblement à l'aise car elle saute avec joie dans les bras des jumeaux avant d'entamer avec eux une danse de bienvenue improvisée. L'autre, une certaine Esther Starkey, les observe avec envie mais elle refuse avec un sourire poli l'invitation du deuxième jumeau et se contente de s'asseoir avec grâce et de répondre aux nombreuses questions qui lui sont posées.

Ethan coule un regard mortifié en direction de la table des professeurs, mais Albus Dumbledore les observe avec affection, se moquant totalement de leur manque de discipline. Sur l'estrade le professeur Mc Gonagall semble s'être résignée, et son regard évite farouchement la table de sa maison alors qu'elle appelle une certaine Ginny Weasley.

Les deux rouquins se retournent soudain et se mettent à siffler, déclenchant des rugissements d'encouragement des Gryffondors les plus âgés, hilares, qui fon rougir la première année. Il suffit au chapeau d'effleurer sa crinière rousse pour hurler un « GRYFFONDOR » qui ne surprend personne dans la salle et les jumeaux Weasley la félicitent bruyamment, debout sur le banc.

Quelqu'un tapote délicatement l'épaule d'Ethan et il se retourne avec un soupir pour tomber sur un regard en dégradé de bleu. L'extérieur de l'iris est d'un bleu marine presque noir alors que, près de la pupille, ils semblent presque transparents. Il se fait la réflexion illogique qu'il est impossible que quelqu'un possède des yeux pareils. Le garçon lui fait un petit sourire en coin et il penche la tête sur le côté. Puis, après un instant de réflexion, il lui tend la main avec sérieux.

« Je m'appelle Colin Crivey. Je suis sorcier moi aussi »

Cette introduction lui parait totalement stupide. Evidemment qu'il est sorcier, il est à Poudlard. Mais il y a une lueur de doute dans les yeux bleus, comme une ombre de peur, alors il ne fait pas de commentaire et il sert la main fine.

« Ethan Lynkilen » répond il seulement.

« Ce n'est pas un nom anglais si ? » demande l'autre avec étonnement et Ethan fronce les sourcils.

« Ma famille paternelle vient de Norvège » explique-t-il brièvement, s'attendant à une énième remarque surprise sur son physique peu conforme à ses origines. Il sait qu'il n'a pas volé grand-chose d'autre que sa peau pâle à son père, et on l'a souvent regardé avec suspicion avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux sombres. Mais Colin Crivey hoche seulement la tête.

« Moi mon père est laitier. Un 'moldu', je crois que vous les appelez comme ça » précise-t-il, comme si la réponse d'Ethan méritait une confidence en échange. Ethan cligne des yeux une ou deux fois avant de demander

« Et ça fait quoi un laitier ? »

Le sourire éclatant de Colin le sorcier l'éblouit presque et en l'écoutant distraitement babiller, Ethan estime que les Gryffondors méritent peut être qu'on leur donne une chance.

&

Assis en équilibre instable à l'extrémité du banc des Gryffondors, Ethan mange en silence, profitant de sa solitude. Il parcourt distraitement le parchemin qu'un hibou fatigué vient de lui apporter et c'est à peine s'il a jeté un coup d'œil au colis volumineux posé au sol près de lui. Il se doute que son père doit lui envoyer un énième cadeau pour lui prouver qu'il pense à lui. Tout comme il n'avait en définitive pas besoin de lire le courrier envoyé par sa mère pour savoir exactement ce qu'il contenait. Ses habituelles inquiétudes quant à ses études et son bonheur, sur trois lignes. Et, sur soixante centimètres de parchemin, une description larmoyante et détaillée, un peu trop, du calvaire que lui fait subir son mari et du déshonneur qu'il attire sur leur petite famille.

Cela fait un mois qu'il a quitté la maison, et pourtant ses parents ne semblent pas abandonner l'idée de le gagner à leur cause. Désabusé, il plaint une fois de plus le pauvre magenmage chargé de leur séparation.

Ca pourrait être simple pourtant : ils ne s'aiment plus, ils se séparent et ils arrêtent d'essayer de l'acheter. Il se moque bien de partager ses vacances et ses anniversaires en deux si ses parents peuvent être plus heureux comme ça. Mais on lui dit qu'il est trop jeune pour comprendre, que c'est plus complexe que ça. Il lève toujours les yeux au ciel quand ils essayent de se débarrasser de lui de cette façon. Il sait bien que la complication dort sagement dans un coffre à Gringott. Il sait que, comme son père est le créateur de nombreux balais et qu'il possède de l'argent, tout devient affreusement compliqué. Il se frotte les yeux du bout des doigts en soupirant.

Décidément, il trouve les adultes très bêtes et relativement fatiguant.

Les jumeaux arrivent soudain dans la grande salle sans aucun souci de discrétion et se précipitent sur son colis avec des grands yeux avides. Ethan lève les yeux au ciel. Les deux roux lui tendent un double regard suppliant jusqu'à ce que le brun les autorise enfin à ouvrir le paquet avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent. Fred pousse un cri exagéré de joie en découvrant un pot de la nouvelle cire pour balais oukcabrille et leur émerveillement finit par tirer un sourire à Ethan. Après réflexion, Lee les rejoint et s'assoit avec naturel sur le sol de pierre, appuyant son dos contre celui d'un George en extase devant la diversité des peaux de chamois ensorcelées et s'amusant à polir ses avant bras. Le garçon aux dreadlocks mâchonne machinalement un toast tout en observant avec intérêt les bras à présent lisses et brillants du roux.

L'arrivée de ses camarades de classe est plus calme, tous semblant relativement endormis. Ginny, Demelza et Victoria l'embrassent sur la joue au passage alors qu'Esther lui sourit simplement en s'installant en face de lui. Veronica quant à elle se laisse littéralement tomber sur le banc avant de s'avachir sur la table, la tête entre les bras. Elle se contente de le saluer d'un grognement et d'un vague geste de la main à l'aveuglette et Esther éclate de rire.

Andrew ricane devant tant de féminité et de grâce avant de s'installer à sa place habituelle, ignorant les jurons colorés et pâteux de la blonde. Richie se moque un peu de leur soit disant dispute de couple, s'attirant un coup de poing vigoureux dans l'épaule de la part de Andrew qui lui fait les gros yeux, horrifiés. Geoffrey s'installe près d'eux avec un sourire goguenard, silencieux mais n'en pensant pas moins, ce qui n'échappe pas à Andrew qui se détourne finalement, l'air blessé, dans un reniflement méprisant.

Ethan sent une main légère se poser sur son biceps et il se tourne vers la droite où il tombe sur le sourire doux de Colin et ses yeux encore brouillés par le sommeil. Le brun rit un peu de son air égaré et le sourire de Colin s'agrandit, affectueux, avant de s'assoir à côté de lui. Il semble chercher quelque chose sur la table, qu'Ethan soupçonne être des madeleines au chocolat, mais il tombe sur la lettre de la mère d'Ethan et son regard s'assombrit. Colin plisse le nez, une expression réprobatrice entre agacement et tristesse venant durcir son visage enfantin. Ethan regrette un instant de ne pas avoir été assez rapide pour la dissimuler dans son sac.

Puis Colin lui prend avec autorité le parchemin des mains, le posant sur le banc à côté de lui avec un regard presque agressif qui manque de faire pouffer le brun. Le petit châtain se lève ensuite à demi, tendant son bras pour attraper le pot de marmelade. Il en tartine généreusement un morceau de pain frais, grimaçant quand il le brise en deux à cause de son manque de délicatesse. Il a une moue contrariée, fixant les deux fragments dégoulinants de confiture au citron vert, avant de les poser délicatement devant Ethan. Le brun observe amusé l'offrande sucrée et croque dedans à pleines dents. Le petit photographe semble soulagé et il hoche la tête, approbateur, avant de chercher à nouveau des madeleines au chocolat, dardant toujours la lettre de regards accusateurs.

Près de lui, Richie et Andrew ont finis par se chamailler pour de bon et Andrew à l'air d'un hibou surpris par la tempête avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Geoffrey et Ginny se moquent de lui et lui lancent des petites piques sadiques qui le font enrager. Sur la table, Veronica s'est endormie depuis longtemps et Esther secoue la tête, amusée, avant de dégager précautionneusement une mèche couleur miel trempant dans un verre d'eau. Le trio au sol se fait de plus en plus bruyant et a attiré un Olivier Dubois aux yeux brillants de convoitise. Le rire de Richie, chaud et affectueux, résonne dans l'air alors qu'il offre un croissant à Andrew en gage de paix. Les bras de Fred et George Weasley sont lustrés et visiblement épilés et les jumeaux ont des sourires presque effrayants. Colin sourit et babille, une miette de madeleine sur la joue et du chocolat au coin des lèvres.

Ethan Lynkilen est un Gryffondor depuis un mois. Petit à petit, il apprend à en être fier.

&

Début Novembre, Ethan s'énerve pour la première fois sur Colin. Le petit châtain a parlé de Harry Potter pendant plusieurs heures, une fois de plus. Une fois de trop. Le brun est proprement exaspéré par la façon qu'à Colin d'idolâtrer le survivant alors que ce dernier l'ignore royalement. Il en élève même un peu la voix, incapable de retenir son venin. Il le traite d'idiot, de crétin masochiste. Les insultes réservées à Potter sont un peu plus colorées et il entend Andrew ricaner. Lui envoyer son livre de potion sur le crâne ne le calme pas, mais son couinement outré lui tire tout de même un sourire satisfait. Devant lui, Colin l'observe avec de grands yeux, stupéfait par ses éclats de voix. Il est trop habitué à voir le brun accepter placidement les situations les plus étranges pour ne pas être déstabilisé par cette colère brûlante. Puis finalement, avec un haussement d'épaule, Colin se met à rire doucement et il glousse plus qu'il n'avoue que c'est sa franchise qu'il aime le plus chez lui. Ethan grince des dents, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser amadouer par un simple compliment.

Colin semble le comprendre parce qu'il s'approche de lui et il lui confie, à mi voix, comme on confierait un secret.

« Je suis juste comme un berger qui admirerait une étoile. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me voit en retour pour continuer à l'aimer tu sais»

Une remarque moqueuse s'élève du lit de Geoffrey concernant sa philosophie à deux noises et Colin lui tire puérilement la langue. Le rire chaud de Richie envahi la chambre, vite rejoint par celui d'Andrew et le petit châtain lève les yeux au ciel, grognant qu'il n'est entouré que de bourrins. Ethan ne fait aucun commentaire.

Après tout, il lui trouve bien des airs d'homme des collines avec sa frimousse malicieuse, ses cheveux clairs et fous, sa silhouette fine et ses yeux trop bleus dévorés par des rêves trop grands. Il décide que Potter est encore plus abruti qu'il ne le pensait, parce qu'il est une étoile dans ce regard pétillant et qu'il s'en moque. Il se dit qu'il aimerait bien prendre sa place, et qu'il n'ignorerait jamais Colin, lui, si c'était le cas. Qu'il en serait fier et qu'il prendrait soin du berger en retour.

Et puis, il ne pense plus à rien, parce qu'un oreiller perdu vient de s'écraser sur son visage et que Andrew se détourne avec un air innocent très mal imité. Ethan sourit et le petit brun tente de plonger se cacher dans son lit, écrasant dans le mouvement le pied de Richie. Ce dernier n'attendait visiblement qu'une bonne excuse et avec un calme olympien il écrase à son tour son oreiller sur la tête d'Andrew. Après ça, le chaos et les rires envahissent la petite chambre, rapidement suivis par un nuage de plumes blanches.

Un peu plus tard, Ethan explique à Colin comment effectuer correctement un Wingardium Leviosa et le blond l'écoute avec sérieux. Sa concentration fait sourire Ethan, qui est fier de pouvoir monopoliser pendant si longtemps l'attention du petit photographe habituellement si versatile. Mais au détour du couloir ils tombent sur un Gryffondor à la cicatrice tristement célèbre et le visage de Colin s'illumine. Oubliant totalement son ami qui continue pendant quelques secondes de parler dans le vide, le châtain salue Harry Potter d'une voix vibrante d'admiration. Le héros lui répond poliment avant de continuer son chemin sans même ralentir. Ethan tourne les talons, écœuré, et s'éloigne à grands pas. Il ne se retourne pas quand Colin l'appelle et il disparait dans la foule sortant de la grande salle en sifflant une série de malédictions.

Seul dans le couloir, Colin se mord la lèvre, hésitant. Finalement il renonce à lui courir après et soupire. Le petit photographe commence à connaitre Ethan, et il sait qu'il ne ferait que se renfermer un peu plus. Autant lui laisser un peu de temps pour se calmer et lui parler ce soir au calme dans le dortoir. Il grimace à l'idée de passer la fin de la journée seul, ou en tout cas sans Ethan, ce qui revient pour lui au même. Le cours de métamorphose va être une torture sans lui pour l'aider. Il n'ose même pas imaginer celui d'histoire de la magie si le brun n'est pas à côté de lui à gribouiller avec ce talent époustouflant qui laisse toujours Colin rêveur. Décidemment, la journée a mal tourné et le petit châtain a déjà hâte d'être au soir et de pouvoir se réconcilier avec son ami.

Mais ce soir là, sur le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor, Colin Crivey est la seconde victime du monstre sorti de la chambre des secrets.

&

Depuis qu'Andrew est entré dans le dortoir des premières années et a annoncé d'une voix tremblante que Colin avait été attaqué, une étrange routine s'est installée.  
Victoria et Demelza, les deux plus calmes, accompagnées de Geoffrey - le seul garçon matinal - viennent lui rendre visite avant le petit déjeuner, bravant courageusement le caractère revêche de Pomfresh n'ayant pas bu son premier café. Les filles lui parlent des cours de la veille, le recoiffent avec application et remontent la couverture sur ses épaules. Geoffrey se contente d'être là, lisant à voix basse, dans un doux bourdonnement, un passage d'un livre différent chaque jour, installé sur une chaise près du lit.

A midi, c'est au tour de Ginny, de ses frères et de Lee de venir lui dire un mot ou deux. Ceux là arrivent toujours dans une ambiance chaleureuse d'éclats de rire et de complicité. Les rouquins taquinent Colin, lui racontent les derniers ragots et lui décrivent leurs nouveaux projets. Ginny lui parle d'Harry Potter en rougissant. Lee flirte avec l'infirmière pour qu'elle les laisse rester plus longtemps et celle-ci lève les yeux au ciel.  
Un groupe bruyant arrive enfin juste à la fin des cours, composé d'Andrew, Richie, Veronica et Esther. Ils se lancent des piques les uns aux autres, parlent fort et débattent avec virulence, et finissent généralement par se chamailler en manquant d'écraser leur pauvre camarade pétrifié. Esther s'excuse pour eux et serre doucement les doigts rigides entre les siens, comme pour les réchauffer. Ce geste fait grimacer son Veronica, et pour chasser cette peur qu'ils ressentent tous à le voir aussi immobile, ils ne font que s'agiter un peu plus. Ils finissent en général par se faire expulser par une Pomfresh exaspérée et aspirant à un peu de tranquillité.

Et puis il y a le cas Lynkilen. Ce petit première année silencieux qui se présente devant les lourdes portes après le repas du soir, aux alentours de vingt et une heure. L'infirmière ne sait pas comment il fait pour échapper à la surveillance accrue de Rusard et des professeurs mais il est là chaque soir, le visage inexpressif et le regard suppliant. Il ne dit rien, ne demande rien, ne proteste même pas quand Pomona lui retire une pluie de points. Il reste stoïque, ne rentrant dans son dortoir que quand Rusard finit par l'y ramener manu militari.

Deux semaines après l'agression du jeune Crivey, l'infirmière soupire en entendant une petite main frapper poliment à la porte. Toujours la même heure, toujours le même regard un peu perdu et bien trop décidé. Alors, Mme Pomfresh finit par se pencher vers lui et lui demande finalement pourquoi il ne vient pas durant la journée comme tous ses autres amis. Le petit brun se renfrogne un instant, le nez plissé, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion, avant de lui répondre avec une sincérité désarmante qu'il veut être seul avec son ami. Elle doit être fatiguée la terrible infirmière, car ce soir elle se sent faible face à ce petit garçon qui se moque de la peur paralysant toute l'école et qui reste patiemment accroupi contre ce mur de pierre soir après soir.

D'une voix sèche, elle lui annonce qu'il est collé quotidiennement pour une durée indéterminée. Le garçon fronce un peu les sourcils, acceptant sans plus de discussion la punition, hochant même la tête comme si il comprenait cet excès d'autorité. Alors Pomona l'invite à entrer, insistant sur le fait que la punition se déroulera tous les soirs à vingt et une heure, et qu'aucune absence ne sera autorisée. Et qu'il sera accompagné à l'aller et au retour par le concierge. Le garçon saute sur ses pieds avec tellement de vivacité qu'il manque de s'écrouler sur le sol et pénètre en courant dans l'infirmerie. La maîtresse des lieux secoue doucement la tête en refermant les portes, observant du coin de l'œil le petit Lynkilen déjà agenouillé près du lit de son ami et la fixant de loin avec un regard émerveillé.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et pince les lèvres, tentant de cacher son accès malvenu de sentimentalisme. Mais quand Ethan pose discrètement son oreille sur le torse du paralysé, son visage fin froissé par une angoisse sourde et frustrée, un sourire doux lui échappe.

Décidemment, les Gryffondors sont vraiment ses visiteurs préférés.

&

Comme tous les soirs maintenant, Ethan est au chevet de Colin, assis sur son lit en délaissant la chaise mise à sa disposition.

Il lui parle, à voix basse pour ne pas déranger l'infirmière. Il sait que s'il parvient à se faire oublier suffisamment longtemps, il pourra faire semblant de s'être endormi et elle le laissera toute la nuit à l'infirmerie. C'est donc en murmurant qu'il lui raconte le match de quidditch Poufsouffle Serdaigle. Il lui décrit la chute du batteur jaune et noir, s'aidant de grands gestes qu'il sait que Colin ne peut voir. Il lui raconte comment Veronica a sèchement repoussé un troisième année amoureux d'elle. Il lui parle du cours de sortilèges, qui le passionne, passe sous silence les autres. Il ricane sur la nouvelle coiffure ratée de Coleman, un Serpentard de leur année. Il lui parle du soleil et de la chaleur dehors, de l'herbe verte et des fleurs partout, du lierre tellement vivace qu'il se faufile même dans leur dortoir. Bientôt il atteindra le baldaquin de Colin. Ethan lui précise avec autorité qu'ils ne défendront par son territoire à sa place. Il lui parle de sa fatigue face à ses parents, de cette impression d'étouffer qui le colle. De sa lassitude. De son bonheur d'être tombé à Gryffondor. Du sentiment de manque quand il mange et que la panière de madeleine reste désespéramment pleine.

Souvent il essaie de le pincer discrètement, en espérant le voir sursauter, lui l'éternel chatouilleux. Il lui avoue parfois à l'oreille, comme un secret honteux, à quel point c'est dur de le voir comme ça. A quel point il aimerait décrisper ses mains semblables à des serres et son visage figé dans cette expression de terreur. Il le supplie de ne pas lui en vouloir de lui avoir tourné le dos ce jour là, de ne pas avoir été dans le couloir à ses côtés quand le basilic l'a attaqué, d'avoir été incapable de le venger. Il jette toujours un œil autour de lui après ces confessions, craignant d'être entendu.

Et il lui parle de Harry Potter. Avec réticence, avec une grimace que l'endormi ne peut voir. Pour Colin, il efface la rancœur de sa voix, le sarcasme de ses récits. Il lui ment un peu, disant que son idole s'inquiète pour lui et demande régulièrement de ses nouvelles, sans avouer qu'il passe chaque jour à l'infirmerie pour voir sa meilleure amie et qu'il ne jette qu'un vague coup d'œil au corps paralysé du châtain. Il le sait, Veronica le lui a avoué, outrée et prête à faire un scandale au héros incriminé en plein milieu de la grande salle.

Tous les soirs, quand le concierge ricanant tourne les talons, Ethan a appris à monnayer son séjour à l'infirmerie à coups de chocogrenouilles envoyées par son père. L'infirmière affirme que le chocolat est avant tout un remède précieux, mais il est très facile d'intercepter la lueur de gourmandise dans ses yeux à l'ouverture du papier brillant.  
C'est un échange équivalent. Elle ne dit pas aux autres qu'il n'ose pas venir en journée car il ne veut Colin rien qu'à lui. Il ne révèle pas qu'elle est une adulte qui aime les chocogrenouilles.

Dans un petit rituel bien précis, Ethan s'assoit d'abord sur le bord du lit. Il sort ensuite deux friandises chocolatées et en tend une sans un mot à l'infirmière. Puis Ethan brise le bout du nez pointu de la sienne pour obtenir un petit cône sucré qu'il glisse entre les lèvres de Colin. Mme Pomfresh a dit que cela ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, et l'idée que Colin mange quelque chose le rassure un peu, même si ce ne sont que quelques grammes de chocolat fondant sur sa langue.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Colin Crivey a été attaqué par le monstre à la fin du mois de Novembre, et déjà, le mois de Mai débute. Et hier, la professeure Chourave a annoncé que les mandragores étaient prêtes pour la potion, qui sera administrée aux victimes le lendemain. Donc ce soir là, Ethan ne passe qu'en coup de vent à l'infirmerie. Il court dans les couloirs et le concierge le suit en boitant et en grommelant, sifflant des injures qui font rire le petit impertinent. Il pénètre dans l'infirmerie en coup de vent, saluant l'infirmière sans même ralentir et lui tirant un gloussement amusé. Avec de grands gestes, il explique à Colin ce qu'il va se passer, tournant autour du lit avec une énergie inaltérable. Il babille, lui le silencieux, et la sévère Mme Pomfresh l'observe avec un regard doux. Ce petit bonhomme aux poches pleines de chocogrenouilles va lui manquer, tout comme la litanie de ses chuchotements au fond de l'infirmerie ou son nez froncé quand il simulait le sommeil pour mieux se faire oublier.

Après tant d'années, la coriace infirmière ne se fait plus d'illusions. Elle sait que comme toutes les frimousses qu'elle a vu passer, celle-ci aussi disparaitra sans se retourner. Il grandira, comme ils le font tous, et oubliera la vieille femme en blanc qui lui posait une couverture sur le dos quand il s'endormait sur sa chaise, petit veilleur obstiné. Elle seule conservera le souvenir d'un sourire édenté, d'un rire discret, de petits bouts de chocolat distribués avec une méticulosité bien peu enfantine et des récits murmurés et épouvantés des cours de potions.

Pomona Pomfresh peut se vanter d'avoir vu passer entre ses murs l'intégralité de Poudlard depuis des générations. Petites blessures ou gros rhume, accident magique ou os brisés, elle les aura tous réparés avec patience et les aura observés repartir en courant de son infirmerie, sans jamais revenir une fois l'enfance passée. Mais au fond d'elle, elle garde un souvenir de chacun, une miette des enfants qu'ils auront été pendant de trop courtes années, un sourire, un grain de beauté, une blague, une larme, un regard.

Elle a tout sacrifié pour devenir la mémoire de Poudlard, la terrible soignante, et alors qu'Ethan sort en lui adressant de grands signes enthousiastes, elle ne parvient pas à le regretter.

-

Une fois rentré dans son dortoir, c'est un Ethan énergique qui décide de motiver les troupes et annonce une opération grand nettoyage. Ses colocataires avachis aux quatre coins de la chambre râlent, grognent mais finissent par obéir docilement, effrayés par l'enthousiasme du brun habituellement impassible.

Andrew, une de ses chaussettes en boule retrouvée sous la commode à la main, tente bien de plaider un devoir de potions en retard mais le regard torve d'Ethan le fait immédiatement renoncer avec un soupir. Il se rapproche de Richie pour se plaindre discrètement mais ce dernier est en train de nettoyer mollement les vitres, l'expression blasée et conciliante. Avec la sœur jumelle de la chaussette d'Andrew.

Ce dernier reste un instant muet et bouche bée sous l'outrage avant de se reprendre et de se jeter sur son meilleur ami, l'air féroce. Mais dans sa précipitation son pied bute dans les livres posés au sol par Geoffrey, occupé à les trier soigneusement, et il manque de se prendre le mur. S'ensuit un chaos absolu, Geoffrey et Andrew criant comme des putois et Richie continuant à frotter une tache sur la fenêtre avec peu de conviction.

Ignorant royalement ses amis en train de se battre à coup de vêtements – et de grimoires outrageusement chers s'il se fie au couinement horrifié de Geoffrey - Ethan vérifie que tout est bien en place près du lit de l'absent. Il tapote les oreillers, remet en place avec un soin maniaque les rideaux et passe même un doigt suspicieux sur la table de chevet à la recherche d'un grain de poussière égaré. Tout est parfait et il se laisse tomber sur le lit de son ami, satisfait. Un cri plus fort que les autres se fait entendre sur sa gauche et il ne tourne pas la tête, pas même quand une plume blanche vient se poser sur son nez et que des milliers d'autres se mettent à voler dans toute la pièce. Le silence se fait aussitôt, ses deux compagnons de chambre lui tendant des regards penauds sous les ricanements de Richie, une chaussette toujours enfilée sur sa main gauche. Ethan ferme les yeux dans un soupir.

Il s'étire paresseusement, caressant l'idée de simplement dormir là et de se réveiller au matin pour revoir enfin un regard bleu unique en son genre. Sa main, perdue au niveau de la tête du lit rencontre soudain un objet pointu et il sort de ses pensées, surpris. A tâtons, il s'en empare pour l'observer à quelques centimètres de son visage, les sourcils froncés. C'est un petit journal blanc tout bête, vierge de toute inscription. Il hésite un instant puis l'ouvre, sa curiosité vainquant sans difficulté ses réticences. Il se fait cependant la promesse de le refermer si jamais il est tombé sur le journal intime du petit châtain.

Il tombe directement sur la dernière page, occupée entièrement par une photo moldue. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Ethan craint d'avoir trouvé un album dédié à Harry Potter. Mais il se heurte au sourire immense à fossettes d'Andrew et à son visage peint à la manière d'un sioux en rouge et jaune, émergeant d'une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il brandit bien haut la bannière de Gryffondor et il est tellement gonflé de fierté qu'il semble au bord de l'implosion. Richie est à ses côtés, riant à gorge déployée et portant sur ses épaules comme si elle ne pesait rien la petite Veronica, habillée et maquillée entièrement de rouge pour l'occasion, formant ainsi un contraste parfait avec son épaisse chevelure dorée. La jeune fille lève les poings au ciel, tête basculée vers l'arrière et exultante, le demi-sourire triomphant. Enfin, sur le gradin du fond, en arrière plan, Ethan se voit en train de hurler avec Geoffrey, bras dessus bras dessous.  
Leur premier match de quidditch, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. La victoire spectaculaire des rouges et or et l'hystérie dans les rangs de leurs supporters.

Comment auraient-ils pu savoir alors que la manœuvre suicidaire et époustouflante de Potter serait à l'origine de la première dispute entre Colin et Ethan ? Comment auraient-ils pu se douter que tout basculerait le soir même et qu'un monstre rampant dans les couloirs viendrait leur voler le petit châtain ?

Allongé sur un lit qui ne lui appartient pas, Ethan observe la photo avec amusement et un zeste d'acidité. L'image est belle, elle semble imbibée de bonheur brut et simple, et il s'étonne de voir qu'il est possible de capturer autant de choses dans une simple photo moldue. Dans un réflexe conditionné, il tapote le papier du bout du doigt, dubitatif, s'attendant encore à voir les personnages se réveiller et bouger.

Il tourne délicatement la page, pour tomber cette fois sur Ginny et Luna, profondément endormies contre le tronc du saule pleureur, appuyées l'une contre l'autre. Puis Andrew perché sur les genoux de Geoffrey, un sourire innocent aux lèvres, alors que son fauteuil humain aborde un air vaguement blasé et agacé, son livre écrasé au sol hors de sa portée. Une feuille givrée, délicat bijou argentée flottant à la surface d'un vieil arrosoir noir et décoloré. Esther brossant avec patience les cheveux de Veronica, retirant discrètement les quelques brindilles restantes en réprimant un sourire pour ne pas énerver plus son amie pestant après les jumeaux Weasley. Lee en train de rire, assis en tailleur au sol, ses dreadlocks teintes dans un rose flashy et ornées de petits nœuds rouges. Un couloir sombre dans les cachots, éclairé uniquement par un rayon de lune poussiéreux se frayant un chemin par un carreau bleuté. La grande salle et son plafond orageux projetant des grandes ombres menaçantes, lui conférant des airs d'église maudite. Fred et George côte à côte, souriant et se tenant par la taille, une petite queue verte en tire bouchon posée sur leur tête et demandant à ce qu'on les appelle les jumeaux citrouille. Geoffrey blotti au coin du feu, l'air morose, sa tête dépassant d'une énorme couverture en laine, se remettant de la première grippe de sa vie. Un bonhomme de neige un peu bancal, un chapeau posé de guingois sur la tête et l'écharpe des Gryffondors autour du cou. Harry Potter durant un entrainement de quidditch, pensif, cherchant le vif des yeux. Victoria et Demelza, faisant léviter autour d'elle des dizaines de boules de neige, sous les yeux émerveillés des garçons. La silhouette du calamar géant, ombre blanche flottant dans l'eau noire. Andrew, nez et oreilles rougis, allongé dans la neige et battant des jambes et des bras pour y faire un ange. Une toile d'araignée, dentelle délicate de rosée, accrochée à un clou rouillé dépassant de la barrière du potager d'Hagrid et laissant voir par transparence un alignement de potirons glacés.

Et puis il s'y était trouvé, lui. Le matin au saut du lit, enroulé dans sa couette, les cheveux en pagaille et l'expression revêche. Gribouillant sur un morceau de parchemin, concentré et méticuleux. Riant avec Andrew. Jouant aux échecs contre Geoffrey, tous leurs amis perchés sur des accoudoirs ou assis au sol autour d'eux. Saupoudré de neige, les cils givrés et les joues rouges, dissimulant dans sa main une carotte crue à demi dévorée, sauvée de sa destinée d'appendice nasal pour une sculpture de neige. Feuilletant un magasine de quidditch avec un vague intérêt, Fred nonchalamment appuyé sur le dossier du fauteuil, le menton dans la main et lisant par-dessus son épaule. Etrangement calme, la peau teinte en jaune et mauve par une mauvaise blague des jumeaux, tentant de rester naturel malgré les regards mortellement amusés de toute la salle commune. Apprenant la valse dans les bras d'une Veronica agacée par sa raideur et sous les commentaires rassurant de la douce Esther. Une autre enfin, dans un coin, plus petite et en noir et blanc, représente seulement son visage, endormi sur un vieil ouvrage de potions.

Ethan caresse distraitement l'image figée d'Esther les bras écartés, la tête levée au ciel et les yeux fermés, savourant le contact des premiers flocons sous le regard tendrement moqueur de Veronica. Il a assisté à cette scène aussi, et il pourrait presque s'imaginer appuyé contre un tronc noir, les bras croisés et le nez enfoncé dans son écharpe. Il a vu les filles rire sous la neige et pourtant ce n'est que maintenant qu'il découvre la pureté qui s'en dégage.

Ils ont tous tellement vu Colin dégainer son appareil pour un rien qu'ils ont finis par ne plus le voir. En trois mois, Ethan ne lui a même jamais demandé de lui montrer ses photos. Mais là, c'est presque choqué qu'il découvre ces éclats bruts de talent couchés sur papier brillant, ces secondes capturées et cristallisées. Son monde lui semble si terne, si fade en comparaison, et il se surprend à tomber amoureux de ce monde tout en instants volés et en détails ignorés de tous. Il sait que la beauté est avant tout dans le regard du rêveur, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'avec un peu d'effort, avec un peu de son aide, il pourrait peut être y vivre aussi.

Derrière lui, Andrew pleure sur le sort de son oreiller cruellement assassiné et Richie pose sa main toujours recouverte d'une chaussette, maintenant poussiéreuse, sur son épaule en un geste de réconfort ironique. Geoffrey sourit tendrement à ses ouvrages en les classant soigneusement, caressant leurs reliures gravées avec une délicatesse à la limite de l'adoration. Ethan les observe avec attention et il s'aperçoit qu'il y vit peut être déjà un peu plus qu'il ne le pense.

Cette idée lui arrache un sourire émerveillé et il sert contre lui le petit album blanc. Demain, les mandragores seront prêtes. Demain, Madame Pomfresh administrera la potion.

Demain.

&

Assis sur son lit, Ethan attend. Il sait très bien que le festin bat son plein dans la grande salle malgré l'heure tardive. Suite à l'agitation du retour de Dumbledore et du départ précipité de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal - escorté par des médicomages et l'air relativement perdu - le dîner n'avait pas pu avoir lieu à l'heure habituelle. Et ce n'est qu'à une heure du matin que les préfets étaient venus chercher les élèves de leur maison, secouant les endormis, convaincant les récalcitrants, annonçant la grande nouvelle. Que Dumbledore était de retour, et qu'il avait affirmé que tout était fini. Poudlard se réveillait après une longue hibernation faite de peur et d'angoisse, et cette résurrection s'accompagnait d'un lourd bourdonnement de rires et de cris résonnant entre les murs de vieille pierre.

Seul Ethan a refusé de bouger. Quand ses amis ont bondi sur leurs pieds dès que Pénélope Deauclaire a poussé la porte, lui s'est contenté de rester allongé sur son matelas. Pénélope a bien insisté, mais il a haussé les épaules et au final elle a tourné les talons pour s'occuper des autres dortoirs. Il se moque de l'immense buffet, de l'énorme fête. Il se moque même que le monstre de la chambre des secrets ait disparu sans qu'on ne sache vraiment comment. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que Mme Pomfresh a dû administrer les potions et que d'ici quelques minutes, quelques heures peut être, Colin sera sorti de sa léthargie. Il passera peut être par la grande salle. Peut être qu'il préférera revoir Harry Potter, après six mois d'absence. Mais il s'en moque, car lui il restera là à l'attendre, parce que pour lui il n'y a rien de plus important, et que c'est le principal après tout.

Et quand la porte s'ouvre délicatement, dans un grincement léger, sur une silhouette pâle il n'est même pas étonné. Après tout, il le connait mieux qu'il ne veut se l'avouer.  
Ils se fixent, pendant de longues secondes. Sans vraiment de gène, malgré les six mois qui les séparent, malgré des réconciliations laissées en suspens.

« Bonjour » dit simplement Colin d'une voix douce, un peu enrouée.

« Bonsoir » le reprend Ethan avec un regard éloquent en direction de l'horloge. Le petit châtain rit et il s'approche en courant avant de se jeter à côté de lui. Ethan rebondit un peu sur le matelas, manquant de tomber sur le sol.

Et il a envie de rire aussi, parce que le regard bleu est en face de lui, qu'il pétille, et qu'il lui a manqué. Il aimerait le lui dire, mais il n'a jamais été très doué pour les mots alors il se contente de lui attraper l'épaule et de le serrer contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le peut.

Colin passe ses bras derrière sa nuque et enfoui sa tête dans son cou, avec un soupir tremblant. Peut être qu'il avait craint lui aussi leurs retrouvailles, qu'il se demandait quel accueil lui serait fait. Ou peut être qu'il a simplement besoin de ça, de sentir que quelqu'un l'a attendu, a espéré son retour. Que malgré six mois de vide dans sa vie rien n'a changé.

Ethan est juste heureux d'entendre son cœur battre à un rythme normal. De sentir sa peau chaude sous ses doigts. De l'entendre respirer, un peu trop précipitamment. Vivant.

« Comment tu te sens ? » chuchote-t-il, un peu inquiet.

« Très bien, mis à part une petite envie de courir autour du château en hurlant pour oublier que j'ai été immobile aussi longtemps »

« Tu te souviens. Je veux dire…Tu étais..conscient ? » Il murmure encore en rougissant, alors que la réponse l'angoisse soudain. Il se souvient de toutes ses confidences, tous ces secrets qu'il lui a imposés. Ses longs monologues enflammés, ses rêves et ses peurs.

Colin s'écarte de lui, juste un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir le dévisager. Il fronce le nez, mal à l'aise, semblant hésiter. Puis, avec un petit soupir fataliste, il avoue que oui. Son sourire est hésitant, et Ethan comprend qu'il craint qu'il ne lui en veuille. Qu'il ne lui reproche d'avoir espionné ces réflexions destinées à un corps inerte qui n'était pas censé comprendre.

Mais Ethan est seulement soulagé. Ces confidences trop intimes, ces phrases si difficiles à formuler, il n'aura pas à les répéter. Il presse l'épaule entre ses doigts, comme pour le rassurer. Comme pour se rassurer.

« Dis Ethan, tu veux que je te montre quelque chose ? » souffle finalement Colin.  
Derrière ses cils, ses yeux bleus s'ombrent d'une lueur presque sacrée que même le sourire mutin, un peu gêné, ne parvient pas à démystifier. Le petit brun hoche mécaniquement la tête et Colin saute pratiquement du lit, presque à quatre pattes, alors qu'Ethan lève les yeux au ciel devant sa précipitation. Il se lève à son tour, avec un peu plus de grâce, et va tranquillement s'installer au sol, dos au mur. Après avoir fouillé sa malle, Colin en sort cinq ou six albums et il s'assoit en tailleur tout contre lui. Il ouvre le premier et le pose à plat sur ses cuisses. De l'index, il montre une photo en noir et blanc où un homme aux cheveux clairs tient par la taille une jolie jeune femme blonde, aux yeux incroyablement clairs.

« Ca, ce sont mes parents » Commence Colin doucement, des fossettes plein les joues, se mordant la lèvre pour empêcher son sourire de trop s'agrandir. Ethan vient effleurer du doigt l'image jaunie par le temps, bloquant un instant sur le visage de la femme. Il a immédiatement compris que Colin tente, le plus subtilement possible, de compenser tous ces aveux qu'Ethan lui a faits durant ces quelques mois.

« Tu as les mêmes yeux que ta mère » observe Ethan. Une lueur de triomphe éclate dans le regard de Colin et il plisse les yeux et le nez, enthousiaste.

« On me l'a dit souvent ! Mais par contre, j'ai les mêmes cheveux que mon père, alors que Denis a ceux de maman »

Ethan s'avachit doucement contre le mur et penche la tête sur le côté pour la laisser tomber sur l'épaule de Colin. Les yeux mi clos, il écoute le monologue affectueux et confiant de Colin. Il se sent exténué, comme si toute la fatigue de ces derniers mois, de ces dernières années venait soudain lui engourdir le crâne. Il n'a qu'une envie, dormir.

Et pourtant, il reste éveillé sans peine.

Parce que Colin est enfin là, et qu'il a un peu peur qu'il ne s'évapore durant la nuit.

Parce que les rêves de papier de Colin sont tellement plus beaux que les siens, quand il ferme les yeux.

&

Après deux mois d'ennuis et de lettres échangées avec une régularité boulimique, Ethan retrouve enfin sur le quai du Poudlard express tous ses amis. Veronica le sert dans ses bras, l'embrasse sur la joue en riant avant de courir enlacer Esther, les deux jeunes filles se mettant immédiatement à parler de tout et de rien à toute vitesse, comme si le temps leur était compté. Andrew lui pose les mains sur les yeux et lui demande de deviner qui il est alors que Richie lui assène une immense claque dans le dos qui manque de le faire tomber à terre. Andrew et Ethan grimacent de concert en s'apercevant que le brun semble avoir bien plus grandi qu'eux, et qu'il mesure une tête de plus à présent. Andrew en boude même un peu. Luna lui fait la bise et, avec ce sourire étrange, décalé, qui la caractérise tellement, elle lui parle le plus sérieusement du monde des découvertes de son père. Ginny lui saute dessus, tornade rousse aussi vite arrivée aussi vite repartie. Les jumeaux et Lee le bousculent, hilares, avant de le saluer de dizaines de courbettes obséquieuses. Geoffrey lui sert calmement la main, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il est le centre d'un vortex de retrouvailles et, heureux, il en oublie complètement le regard étonné et attendri que ses parents posent sur lui.

Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est Colin Crivey qui se fraie tant bien que mal un chemin dans la foule. Il se sent léger, il voudrait rire aux éclats, bousculer les gens et courir pour le rejoindre. Mais il préfère attendre, profiter du bonheur simple de le voir approcher.

Quand Colin finit par parvenir devant lui et qu'il le serre contre lui brièvement, Ethan commence enfin à comprendre ce qui lui a tant manqué. Ce sourire enchanté, ces yeux bleus trop clairs et la satisfaction de savoir que sa simple présence semble illuminer les traits de son ami.

Le train siffle et il est comme aspiré par le courant d'élèves, n'adressant qu'un vague au revoir à ses parents. Ils s'entassent dans un compartiment comme ils peuvent, les filles râlant un peu de devoir se serrer. Pour calmer tout le monde, Ethan commande une quantité faramineuse de sucreries, et c'est avec sérieux qu'ils déballent tous leurs chocogrenouilles, troquant leurs cartes les unes contre les autres. Puis leur compartiment se met à bourdonner, tous racontant leurs vacances en même temps, posant des questions qui se perdent dans le brouhaha, tentant avidement de rattraper ces longs jours loin les uns des autres. Dans son coin, contre la paroi, Ethan est silencieux. Blotti contre le dossier de cuir, il les observe tous, comme pour se convaincre qu'ils sont vraiment là. Colin sort un petit album blanc d'une de ses poches et il fait un clin d'œil complice à Ethan. Ethan sait avec une certitude effarante qu'un sourire émerveillé doit étirer ses lèvres mais il est bien incapable d'y faire quelque chose.

Quand la silhouette du château apparait, ombre déchirant la lune de ses hautes tours, le silence se fait. Il flotte une émotion étrange, un mélange de respect et d'émotion.

Ethan se colle à la fenêtre, avec avidité, comme s'il pouvait faire accélérer la locomotive par la seule force de la pensée. Sa gorge se noue alors qu'il distingue l'éclat du lac noir et les lumières dans le parc.

Il sait que ce n'est pas rationnel, mais il a l'impression de rentrer chez lui.

Ils s'installent tous dans la grande salle, retrouvant avec automatisme leurs places habituelles, laissant juste un peu d'espace pour les nouveaux. Ca ne le surprend même pas de voir à quel point il leur est facile de se glisser de nouveau dans leur routine. Andrew bouscule un peu Richie en s'installant et ce dernier le pousse, le faisant basculer par-dessus le banc avec un petit cri. Toute la table éclate de rire et à ses côtés, Esther lève les yeux au ciel. Veronica lui jette un regard blasé et elle fait cliqueter ses ongles sur la table. Geoffrey parle tranquillement avec Hermione Granger des livres qu'il a lu durant l'été. Colin observe Harry Potter avec un grand sourire et ça n'énerve presque pas Ethan. Presque.

Soudain les grandes portes claquent et les nouveaux pénètrent dans la grande salle en rangs serrés derrière Mc Gonagall. Ils ont les yeux écarquillés, les épaules basses, et ils les fixent avec une ombre de peur. En les observant, Ethan se sent soudain à sa place, profondément bien. Il est un ancien à son tour, et il ressent une forme de tendresse pour ces nouveaux émerveillés, qui ne se doutent pas encore de ce que Poudlard va leur offrir. Un petit brun au visage crispé par l'angoisse croise son regard et il lui sourit, rassurant.

Une fois de plus, leur table fait plus de bruit que les trois autres rassemblés. Les nouveaux élèves les observent avec un peu de crainte et Ethan se redresse. Il rit un peu et, baignant dans ce chaos chaleureux et familier, il se sent plus fort que tout. Il ne prête même pas attention au regard atterré de la table des Serdaigles ou celui condescendant des Serpentards.

Ethan Lynkilen rentre en deuxième année à Poudlard. Il fait partie de Gryffondor, la maison la plus bruyante, anarchique et ingérable de l'école.

Ethan est un Gryffondor, et c'est bien là sa plus grande fierté.

&

Ils ont douze ans. Ils peuvent encore se permettre de courir dans les couloirs en riant, de se chamailler pour des broutilles et de se réconcilier dans des parties de chatouilles.

Ils peuvent encore faire exploser presque par accident des objets, plaidant un sort trop difficile à maitriser. Ils peuvent sortir sous la neige sans vraiment s'habiller, s'y rouler et en ressortir gelés et souriant, futurs patients de Mme Pomfresh.

Ils ont douze ans, et déjà ils ont leurs petites habitudes. Dans chaque salle, une place bien définie, carte géopolitique résultant d'un équilibre précaire des forces, des différents et des amitiés. Un ordre est établi pour l'occupation de la salle de bain, et quand ils passent au troisième étage de l'aile sud, ils effleurent tous la pierre rouge incrustée dans le mur dont la légende affirme qu'elle éloigne le malheur.

Ils ont douze ans, et déjà ils ont leurs propres rituels, immuables. Demelza et Ginny attendent tous les matins Luna devant la porte de la grande salle, pour lui dire bonjour avant d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Richie rend toujours Coleman, un Serpentard de leur promotion, totalement fou de rage en se contentant de le fixer avec un petit sourire narquois. Coleman fini toujours par insulter Andrew, seul sujet sensible chez le Gryffondor. Au final, Andrew tourne simplement les talons en haussant les épaules et Richie lui emboite le pas, grommelant des injures colorées. Jamais ils n'en viennent aux mains, car la seule fois où ils s'y étaient risqués, Andrew avait réglé l'affaire en moins de deux minutes, leur distribuant à tous les deux des hématomes et des bosses. A chaque petit déjeuner, Veronica s'endort à même la table, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, et Esther lui met de côté un bout de pain, une pomme et du raisin noir.

Ethan et Colin ne dérogent pas à cette règle. Ils ont leur propre routine, bien réglée. Colin a appris à ne jamais parler de cours à Ethan avant qu'il n'ai pris son petit déjeuner, sous peine de le voir de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée. Ethan ne réfléchit plus et, quand il s'assoit à table, il tend par automatisme la carafe d'eau au photographe, qui commence toujours son repas par un grand verre d'eau fraiche. Ethan préfère marcher avec Colin à sa gauche et ce dernier peut bouder durant des heures si Ethan ne l'attend pas à côté de la porte à la sortie des cours.

Et, tous les soirs, aux alentours de vingt et une heure, Colin quitte la salle commune sur un sourire et monte dans leur dortoir. Exactement dix minutes plus tard, Ethan range ses affaires et l'imite. Ce petit rituel étrange amuse les Gryffondors, qui se moquent parfois gentiment d'eux. Les jumeaux les surnomment « le petit couple de vieux », on leur ébouriffe les cheveux et on essaye de les retenir. Mais le visage sérieux d'Ethan attendrit les plus âgés et finalement, ils l'observent monter les escaliers avec un sourire en coin. Leur duo a regagné son antre et au final, c'est aussi un rituel pour tous les Gryffondors.

Comme toujours, Ethan commence par enlever ses chaussures, sa robe de sorcier et déboutonner deux boutons de sa chemise pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Il soupire de soulagement puis, souriant le plus discrètement possible, il va rejoindre Colin sur son lit, le petit châtain flottant déjà dans son habituel pyjama. Ils travaillent parfois, étalant les manuels autour d'eux. Ils discutent des derniers potins. Ils ne disent rien souvent, restant pendant de longues minutes côte à côte, profitant du calme.

Puis, Colin semble revigoré et se lève d'un bond pour aller chercher ses photos du jour.  
C'est une sorte de rééducation, où Colin lui apprend à retrouver un regard d'enfant qu'il pense ne jamais avoir possédé, à déceler la beauté dans tout ce qui l'entoure. Colin enseigne les rêves comme on sermonne un cancre attendrissant, avec sérieux, les sourcils un peu froncés et le sourire en coin. Ses doigts dansent dans les airs pour souligner ses mots, les photos défilent sous ses yeux, et la voix douce et patiente s'élève.

Il lui parle de la silhouette tordue et torturée d'un arbre mort aux branches alourdies par la neige. De l'air lourd, de la menace grandiose de ces journées d'orage au ciel noir que l'on pourrait presque atteindre en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. De ces regards accueillants au coin du feu crépitant dans une cheminée de pierre. Le bruit dans la grande salle, ce bourdonnement de rires et de cris, cette masse vivante et agitée, essence même de Poudlard, bien plus que quelques vieilles pierres. Il lui parle d'héritage, de magie ancienne, des siècles passés qui semblent s'accrocher au présent. Des livres par milliers dans la bibliothèque, de leurs mots usés par trop de regards ennuyés pour que l'on se souvienne encore qu'ils avaient été tracés par une plume tremblante à la lueur vacillante d'une bougie, qu'ils sont autant de petites victoires sur la mort d'un nom gommé dans l'Histoire. Il lui parle de ces murmures et de ces rires, comme des fantômes de sons, et de ces silhouettes gloussantes disparaissants au détour d'un virage. De ces sourires inattendus qui transforment un visage. Il lui parle des bonbons acidulés, colorés, des chocogrenouilles au chocolat croquant. Des fleurs apparaissant ici et là, leurs pétales de soie froissés par un trop long sommeil. Du ballet nerveux des joueurs de quidditch et de leur rire, si haut, comme des oiseaux trop libres. De leur ombre, collées à leurs pieds, déformée par la luminosité et se débattant sur le sol comme un géant efflanqué et grotesque. Il lui décrit ces reflets brisés sur la surface du lac. Des nuages battus par le vent, dévorant la lune de leurs tentacules de fumée.

Il lui raconte l'herbe tendre, la terre noire et grasse, la neige crissant sous les semelles et l'eau glacée, à l'odeur métallique. L'air froid et pur, prêt à voler en milles morceau au moindre éclat de voix. Le ciel, bien trop grand.

Et, enfoui sous une couette épaisse, noyé dans une mer d'oreillers, Ethan se contente d'observer. Il se grave au fond des rétines les yeux brillants, le sourire doux, la passion voilée par la pudeur, les mains blanches dansant dans les airs pour mieux décrire, pour mieux convaincre. Il se grave cette image à même les rétines comme il aimerait graver au fer rouge tous ces rêves dans sa mémoire.

Et, pendant quelques minutes, il y parvient. Il se persuade que le monde peut être aussi beau que ça. Que le bonheur et la vie peuvent être aussi simple. Et qu'importe si le lendemain, les rêves s'évaporent avec l'arrivée d'une lettre et d'un colis, avec la gazette du sorcier vomissant ses faits divers avec indécence. Car là, dans ce lit, son menton appuyé sur ses genoux et ses yeux grand ouverts, il voit Colin détruire et reconstruire le monde soir après soir à l'aide de quelques photos et de mots vibrant d'évidences, et que c'est déjà un petit miracle.

Quand les gestes de Colin se font plus lents, ses paupières lourdes et ses phrases entrecoupées de bâillements, Ethan se lève et lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Colin ne répond pas, se contente de sourire. Un sourire crispé, un sourire forcé.  
Car si au creux de son lit, Colin est le dieu d'un monde, une fois les rideaux tirés il devient un enfant que l'obscurité rend muet. Ils n'en parlent jamais, même si tous ressentent la même chose.

Deux semaines plus tôt, un meurtrier est parvenu à pénétrer dans le château, au nez et à la barbe de tous les professeurs, d'une cinquantaine de détraqueurs et du célèbre Dumbledore. Il s'est ensuite faufilé dans leur tour, a marché sur leur tapis et frôlé leurs fauteuils avant de monter dans les étages. Il a agressé Ronald Weasley, juste au dessus de leur tête. Il est encore en liberté.

Ils ont douze ans, peur du noir et d'un regard fou découvert en couverture de la Gazette. Ils ont douze ans et désormais Sirius Black hante leurs cauchemars.

Alors, de plus en plus souvent, Ethan attend que Colin le chasse de son lit. Il le fixe, attendant un sous entendu, un regard ennuyé. Mais Colin s'endort sans un mot alors Ethan l'imite.

Et quand un bruit étrange dans le dortoir résonne durant la nuit, c'est en silence qu'Ethan sert contre lui la silhouette frémissante du petit photographe.

&

Ethan aime énormément les cours de défense contre les forces du mal du professeur Lupin. Il y règne une ambiance spéciale, apaisante. Leur enseignant, dans ses robes poussiéreuses au tissu grossier, semble toujours maladroit dans ses gestes comme si son propre corps le gênait. Derrière ses barbes de trois jours et ses cheveux en bataille brillent des sourires calmes et généreux et deux yeux d'or aussi perçant que ceux d'un aigle. Sa douceur et son calme cachent un formidable chasseur de tricheurs et de perturbateurs, et son regard fixe et dérangeant dompte même les plus terribles Serpentards. Contrairement à ce bellâtre incompétent de Lockart, il leur permet de lancer des sorts et ses cours sont toujours passionnants, ce qui en fait le professeur le plus aimé de l'école. Le fait qu'il semble posséder une usine de chocolat sous sa cape n'influence évidemment pas sa popularité. Ou si peu.

Sa salle de cours est grande et lumineuse, et remplie d'objets étranges et biscornus que les élèves ne se lassent pas d'observer. Une fois, le professeur a surpris Ethan en pleine contemplation d'une des grandes armoires vitrées. Il l'a rejoint et lui a parlé de tout ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, lui expliquant les boussoles enchantées et les pièges à goules. Finalement ils s'étaient tous assis en cercle, à même le sol, Gryffondors et Serpentards mêlés, écoutant avec fascination - et écœurement parfois - les descriptions des nombreux objets ensorcelés. Ils s'étaient tous imaginés grands Aurors à cet instant là, traquant le mal les poches remplies de gadget incroyables.

Aujourd'hui, le professeur a ramené un Pitiponk, pour prendre de l'avance sur le programme de troisième année. La créature sautille au milieu d'eux sur son unique jambe, tendant les filets de fumées lui servant de bras et dardant son regard rouge sur des élèves pas vraiment impressionnés. En effet, le Pitiponk, même en sautant, ne dépasse pas la hauteur de leurs genoux. Andrew semble follement amusé et, accroupis, il le défie du regard avec un sourire narquois. Au tableau, l'enseignant décrit patiemment la physiologie et les points faibles de la créature en se servant de son schéma tracé à la craie au tableau qui avait tiré quelques gloussements aux élèves et qui l'avait presque fait rougir. Remus Lupin a beaucoup de qualités, mais peu de talent artistique.

Ethan n'a pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que Colin a dégainé son appareil photo. Il le connait, tout comme ils connaissent tous les deux le sourire sournois de Richie, et ils savent que d'ici peu Andrew risque de tomber le nez le premier sur la pauvre créature qui n'attend que ça. Au tableau, le prof semble l'avoir vu aussi mais il se détourne avec un petit rire. Coleman a très bien compris également, et il attire l'attention de Malcolm Baddock d'un petit coup de coude. Il ne semble même pas se rendre compte qu'une fois de plus, l'air de rien, leur professeur parvient à rapprocher leurs maisons.

Un cri résonne, outré, un flash éclate et des rires s'élèvent un peu partout dans le cercle.

Le professeur fronce les sourcils, faussement réprobateur et Richie lève les mains au ciel, une moue innocente aux lèvres. L'adulte secoue la tête, amusé, avant de s'approcher et de tendre un petit bout de chocolat à Andrew, étalé au sol et agrippé par la créature enchantée. Andrew lui retourne un regard consterné, vexé de voir que l'homme retient aussi son fou rire, mais il attrape quand même la friandise.

Les discussions naissent ici et là alors que Geoffrey tend une main secourable à Andrew. Ce dernier lève les yeux au ciel mais accepte l'aide avec un soupir affligé de martyr. Tous finissent par éclater à nouveau de rire en observant le Pitiponk collé à la jambe d'Andrew, incapable de s'en débarrasser et hésitant visiblement à lui donner un bon coup de pied.

Malheureusement, il sait à quel point ces créatures peuvent crier fort, et il craint tout de même la réaction du professeur ricanant retourné au tableau et toussant en respirant de la poussière de craie. Ethan se laisse tomber sur sa chaise, dans un élan de paresse, et cale son menton entre ses bras croisés.

Assise au sol, sa robe noire coulant autour d'elle en un disque de tissu plissé, Esther s'amuse avec le Pitiponk qui enroule avec curiosité ses tentacules de fumée autour de son doigt tendu. Veronica lui tapote le haut de la tête d'un air vaguement hautain.

Décidant qu'elle est relativement bien entourée, la petite créature plie son unique jambe avant de fermer les yeux, satisfaite. Andrew s'appuie contre Richie, bougon, et tente tant bien que mal de ne pas rire aux piques discrètes échangées par son meilleur ami et Coleman. Ginny et Demelza discutent de la meilleure façon de combattre le Pitiponk, la rousse estimant qu'un sort de congélation ne serait que d'une utilité mineure.

Geoffrey compare avec frénésie le dessin du Pitiponk de son livre et la créature face à lui, griffonnant des annotations dans les marges. Harper et Vaisey, deux Serpentards, ricanent. Et Colin prend des photos, marquant l'écoulement des minutes au rythme de ses flashs et de ses regards complices.

Sur l'estrade, comme pour trouver une excuse valable de ne pas les reprendre pour leur comportement agité, Remus Lupin est occupé à effacer le tableau. De tous leurs professeurs, il est le seul à ne pas utiliser la magie. Leur tournant obstinément le dos, cachant un sourire amusé, il écrit avant d'essuyer puis de recommencer, faisant mine de n'être jamais satisfait. Mais si son manège lui fait gagner du temps, il l'entoure d'un nuage de poussière de craie, qu'il tente tant bien que mal de dissiper du dos de la main.

Finalement, il se retourne vers eux, triomphant. Il remet sa robe en place avant de se racler la gorge, ses yeux dorés et pétillants imposant immédiatement le calme. Et ce, même si l'effet en est gâché par ses vêtements, ses cheveux et sa joue où se dessinent en ombre blanche l'empreinte de ses doigts. Tous les élèves, conciliants, hochent la tête, se mordant la joue pour ne pas rire devant sa mine sérieuse.

Décidément, Ethan Lynkilen adore les cours de Remus Lupin.

Or, d'après les rumeurs, Remus Lupin est un loup-garou. Il leur a annoncé, au début de ces deux heures, que ce serait leur dernier cours. Parce que les adultes ont décidés que le professeur Lupin était un monstre dangereux pour eux, et qu'il doit donc partir.

On ne leur a pas demandé leur avis bien sûr. Après tout, qui se soucie de savoir qu'il est le meilleur enseignant qu'ils n'aient jamais eu ? Qu'il est accro au chocolat, même s'il le justifie avec de pseudo excuses médicales, et qu'il incapable de manipuler une craie sans s'en mettre partout mais qu'il s'acharne quand même ? Qu'il essaie toujours de rester sérieux, mais qu'il a le rire facile et doux ? Qu'il parvient à convaincre même le pire cancre qu'il est capable de réussir tout ce qu'il décide, et que son avenir sera celui qu'il a choisi ? Qu'il est une personne fantastique, tout simplement.

Pas les parents d'élèves, bien pensants et bourrés de préjugés, qui ont décidés qu'il n'était pas un « risque à prendre ».

Ethan observe le futur ex professeur Lupin, auréolé de douceur et de poussière de craie, et il trouve que les adultes manquent singulièrement de logique.

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter II

L'étoile du berger

_Chapitre II _

Le début de leur troisième année est marqué par l'arrivée d'une petite étoile filante. Dennis Crivey, un mètre vingt de haut, un courage et un enthousiasme à faire pâlir Rogue. Son visage rond, ses cheveux blonds et bouclés, ses yeux clairs et son physique d'angelot lui attirent aussitôt la protection des filles plus âgées, qui semblent l'avoir adopté comme animal de compagnie. Ce qui ne parait pas le traumatiser outre mesure.

Il distribue ses sourires naïfs et malicieux à profusion, et il devient rapidement une petite mascotte gâtée par toute sa maison.

Ethan a craint, en voyant ce petit garçon noyé dans l'immense manteau de Hagrid, les cheveux trempés et collés à son crâne, les yeux brillants, de voir arriver une copie de Colin. C'était idiot, mais l'idée même que quelqu'un puisse ressembler au petit photographe l'avait choqué. Mais il s'est rapidement aperçu que Dennis est loin de son rêveur de frère. C'est avant tout un petit chiot agité, survolté, au comportement parfois surprenant. Ethan se souvient encore de cette altercation avec Coleman et de Dennis, sautant littéralement sur l'immense Malcolm Baddock, mesurant bien cinquante centimètres de plus que lui. C'est Richie qui était allé le décrocher des épaules de

Baddock, qui, trop surpris, n'avait même pas pensé à réagir.

Colin avait bien été le seul à ne pas être surpris par le comportement de son frère, se contentant d'en rire alors qu'Ethan en avait frôlé l'infarctus. Le petit Gryffondor pousse le courage de sa maison un peu trop loin, et Ethan a cru un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il allait finir par se tuer pour de bon. Néanmoins, il était presque impossible de résister au charme du cadet Crivey, et Ethan s'y est rapidement laissé prendre aussi.

Qu'importe si les expéditions en sa compagnie dans des endroits plus ou moins fréquentables du château lui ont déjà couté quelques retenues avec Rusard.

Parce que, quand il observe les deux frères chuchotant dans un vieux couloir poussiéreux et qu'ils s'arrêtent pour l'attendre, de la complicité plein les yeux ; quand Dennis lui saute au cou pour le saluer le matin ou qu'il s'endort entre eux, la tête blottie sur sa cuisse, pendant qu'ils font leurs devoirs, Ethan est heureux.

Depuis le début de l'année, les parents d'Ethan ont abandonné toutes les procédures de séparation, préférant être malheureux ensemble plutôt que de se partager la fortune familiale. Les lettres et les colis se font rares désormais, après tout l'enjeu n'est plus le même.

Petit à petit, il apprend à ne plus attendre de hibou le matin et quand Dennis tire sur sa manche pour attirer son attention et que Colin rit de son air ébouriffé, ça ne lui fait presque plus mal.

&

Le bal bat son plein dans la grande salle. La musique fait bourdonner les murs et, dans son dortoir, Ethan a l'impression d'être coincé à l'intérieur d'une immense cloche de pierre. Il observe Colin, du coin de l'œil. Ils savent tous qu'il aurait pu y être, lui, dans la grande salle. Qu'il devrait être en train de s'amuser en bas, de danser au bras de sa cavalière et peut être même de boire un peu d'alcool. Après tout, avec sa frimousse malicieuse et ses grands yeux innocents, il est la coqueluche des filles plus âgées, et deux d'entre elles l'ont invité, dont l'une venant de beauxbatons. Ils savent aussi que s'il a refusé, c'est pour ne pas les laisser se morfondre seuls dans leur dortoir.

Le son au rez de chaussé augmente, des rires se font entendre par la fenêtre, venant de la roseraie. Andrew soupire et résume l'opinion générale.

« Colin, Merlin sait si je t'adore mec, mais tu es vraiment con »

Ennuyé, Colin relève le nez de son album. Ethan, avachi contre l'un des montants de son lit, ricane en silence. Après ce qui semble être une intense réflexion, le petit photographe hausse les épaules avec indifférence et se penche vers Ethan pour récupérer une photo de sa pile « noir et blanc ». Le silence retombe, complice. Des sourires jouent sur toutes les lèvres, discrètement, pour préserver les restes de leurs egos de jeunes mâles délaissés.

Un grondement sourd, lourd, suivi d'un craquement terrible les fait tous sursauter et presque aussitôt le crépitement de la pluie se fait entendre. L'orage qui couvait depuis le début de l'après midi vient de crever et des cris effarouchés se font entendre en provenance du jardin. Geoffrey se lève précipitamment pour fermer la fenêtre, sifflant de surprise au passage devant la force de l'orage. Ethan, lui, ne détourne pas les yeux de Colin. Le regard de ce dernier pétille d'émerveillement, et Ethan tente de trouver la raison.

C'est presque une obsession en ce moment, décrypter les quelques attitudes qui lui sont encore inconnues du petit photographe. Chacun de ces petits mystères, il les voit comme une offense personnelle et il se jure de les élucider tous. Mais cette fois, il n'a pas à chercher trop longtemps. Colin saute sur ses pieds et, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il l'attrape par le poignet et l'entraine en courant hors de la pièce. Ethan, surpris et trébuchant, a juste le temps d'intercepter les commentaires graveleux d'Andrew avant que le tableau de la grosse dame ne claque dans leur dos.

Ils descendent les escaliers à toute vitesse, et Ethan pâlit légèrement à l'idée que l'un d'eux ne se dérobe sous leurs pieds, se voyant déjà tomber dans les airs pour s'écraser sur le marbre froid. Pourtant, il ne peut se résoudre à contredire Colin plongé dans cette étrange euphorie, riant et saluant tous les tableaux sur leur passage de petits gestes de sa main libre. Quand ils finissent par arriver dans le hall du château, ils passent en coup de vent devant les portes ouvertes de la grande salle et quelques élèves se retournent sur leur passage, un sourire aux lèvres. Ethan rougit, se reprend et tente d'arrêter Colin dans l'espoir de conserver un zeste de dignité mais Colin lève les yeux au ciel et resserre sa prise sur son poignet. D'un coup de hanche il ouvre les grandes portes du château, laissant entrer un courant d'air froid et humide. Il tend à Ethan un regard de conspirateur puis, dans une révérence pompeuse adressée à un groupe de jeunes filles gloussantes, il les projette tous les deux au milieu des éléments déchainés.

Aussitôt, la respiration d'Ethan se coupe et il se crispe. Il a l'impression de plonger directement dans un lac gelé. La pluie, lourde, dense, s'infiltre partout, le vent faisant battre autour de lui les pans déjà trempés de sa robe de sorcier. Ses muscles se tétanisent sous la morsure de l'air glacé et il étouffe presque, sa cage thoracique paralysée. Un juron meurt sur ses lèvres alors que Colin l'entraine de nouveau plus loin, lui faisant contourner le château jusqu'à la roseraie.

Le petit photographe sourit toujours, et Ethan en vient à se demander s'il n'est pas devenu complètement fou. Les éclairs qui zèbrent le ciel de plomb envoient des frissons de peur danser le long de sa nuque et de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se sent terriblement vulnérable à cet instant, trainé par son ami qui ressemble bien plus à une créature mythologique et amphibie qu'au petit photographe doux qu'il connait.

Colin freine si brusquement qu'Ethan le percute, et seule sa volonté farouche de ne pas finir dans la boue l'empêche de s'étaler au sol. Il jette un regard peu convaincu autour de lui, incapable d'empêcher ses dents de claquer. Les belles roses semblent presque penaudes ainsi courbées vers le sol, maltraitées par l'eau. Leur fragrance délicate, connue de tous les amoureux du château, se mélange à celle métallique de la pluie et entêtante de la terre, faisant flotter dans l'air ambiant une odeur sirupeuse, ressemblant à celle d'un fruit trop mûr.

Merlin, Ethan sait qu'il est en train d'attraper la plus grosse pneumonie de sa vie, et la seule raison qu'il pourra fournir à Pomfresh est une envie subite de son meilleur ami de venir admirer les fleurs. L'idée est tellement surréaliste qu'il manque d'éclater de rire.

Il se retourne vers Colin et son rire s'éteint devant son expression sérieuse. La pluie plaque ses cheveux sur son visage, les assombrissant, et il semble encore plus jeune que leurs treize ans respectifs. L'eau goutte de ses cils, dégringole le long de ses joues pour dégouliner de son menton. Sa robe de sorcier est collée contre sa peau et Ethan est persuadé de le voir grelotter. Son regard est noir dans la semi pénombre, et Ethan n'ose pas lui demander de rentrer, n'arrive même pas à se rappeler pourquoi cette idée lui est passée par la tête. Colin semble dire quelque chose, mais sa voix se fait engloutir par la pluie une fois ses lèvres franchies. Semblant comprendre qu'Ethan ne peut pas l'entendre, il se rapproche et crie un « Juste à temps » qui n'éclaire pas beaucoup son ami, complètement perdu.

Colin sourit, mutin, et dans un geste fluide attrape son visage entre ses mains gelées. Ethan se fige, tétanisé par l'étrangeté de la situation. Ils sont les yeux dans les yeux, et le sourire de Colin s'étire de plus en plus, radieux, alors que le souffle échappe peu à peu à Ethan. Un gong grave résonne encore et encore, ne faisant que renforcer l'irréalité du moment.

Avec délicatesse, du bout des doigts, Colin le force à se détourner. Le regard d'Ethan suit le mouvement avec réluctance pour plonger dans leur environnement rendu flou par la pluie. Il distingue finalement la silhouette vaguement illuminée de l'horloge ouvragée, sonnant de son gong centenaire le dernier coup de minuit.

« Joyeux noël » lui souffle simplement Colin à l'oreille.

La bouche sèche, Ethan sent son cœur sombrer au niveau de son estomac alors que le bourdonnement de la pluie résonne dans son crâne à l'en étourdir. Les doigts de Colin s'attardent sur sa mâchoire, son rire heureux vibre au creux de son oreille. Il finit par se dégager, ayant l'impression terrifiante de s'embraser à la simple présence de Colin et cette constatation dérangeante lui fait monter le rouge aux joues. Colin cherche son regard, enchanté de sa surprise, mais pour la première fois Ethan ne peut pas l'affronter et il préfère baisser les yeux sur ses chaussures. Des pétales de rose arrachés se noient dans la boue et il les fixe avec désespoir, au bord des larmes sans raison.

Son premier noël loin de sa famille, Ethan le passera finalement dans un lit à l'infirmerie, les oreilles fumantes sous l'effet de la pimentine, Dennis Crivey blotti au pied de son lit comme un chiot fidèle et Colin s'excusant en riant.

&

Fin février, le froid terrible isole désormais le château millénaire dans une gangue de givre. Les premières batailles de boules de neige passées, l'euphorie était retombée et tous les élèves se retranchent à présent dans leurs dortoirs chauffés. Les Gryffondors, perchés dans leur tour, en ont fait une vraie tanière. Des couvertures et des oreillers trainent un peu partout dans la salle commune et les feux ont été poussé au maximum, léchant les bords de l'âtre et répandant une chaleur étouffante.

Dans un coin de la pièce, les troisièmes années se sont regroupées. Esther tresse avec un sourire la chevelure opulente de Veronica. Andrew se tient en équilibre sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, à moitié avachi sur Richie. Demelza et Victoria pincent les lèvres, le regard dans le vide. Geoffrey a levé le nez de son livre, l'air goguenard. Ginny s'est levée et elle observe ses frères en train de faire des expériences sur des premières années avec une expression vaguement moqueuse. Dennis semble rayonner.

Tous s'empêchent de rire.

« …Je suis sûr que tu as triché » accuse finalement Ethan avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

Colin sourit lentement, graduellement, avec un triomphe presque cruel.

« Echec et mat » prononce-t-il clairement, semblant savourer les mots.

Ethan grogne, vexé, alors que tous ses amis cèdent à leur fou rire. Le petit châtain se lève, exécute une révérence avant de saluer son public de la main qui l'applaudit avec enthousiasme. Le bruit attire l'attention des jumeaux Weasley qui débarquent accompagnés de deux élèves dont la tête possède la forme et la couleur d'une aubergine trop mûre.

« Peut-on s'enquérir des raisons d'une telle hilarité ? » demande George en s'appuyant lourdement sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, le visage fermé dans une imitation parfaite de Mc Gonagall. Veronica désigne d'un élégant mouvement du menton l'échiquier reposant sur la table basse et les jumeaux laissent échapper un même sourire carnassier.

« Oh ! Ethan, l'élève aurait-il dépassé le maitre ? Si mes yeux ne m'abusent, Colin vient de te massacrer ! »

« Ca fait quoi de se faire avoir par l'être le plus naïf de la création ? Un commentaire à partager avec le groupe ? »

Agacé, Ethan se relève brusquement, se dégageant sèchement de l'emprise des rouquins hilares. Il jette un nouveau regard furieux à l'échiquier, mais son roi demeure résolument un genou au sol, vaincu. Les échecs, c'était son point fort. Cette première défaite a un arrière goût amer, que les rires chaleureux autour de lui ne font qu'exacerber. Il respire profondément, tentant de contrôler son envie puérile d'envoyer voler le plateau de jeu.

Une main se pose sur son bras, légère, et il relève la tête. Sa joue se contracte en un tic nerveux quand il croise le regard inquiet et attristé de Colin. Il se fait honte soudain de faire tant d'histoire pour si peu et il lève les yeux au ciel. Quand il fixe de nouveau Colin, il sourit, et il annonce d'une voix claire qu'il ne s'y fera pas reprendre à deux fois.

A cet instant précis, une lumière aveuglante les agresse et Ethan cligne des paupières, ébloui. Ginny leur tire la langue, taquine, exposant dans sa main gauche le précieux appareil photo de Colin et dans l'autre un polaroïd à l'encre humide. Colin, horrifié, et tout enthousiasme disparu se jette sur elle pour reprendre son bien avec des airs de mère poule affolée. La rouquine lève les mains au ciel pour tenter de le calmer, s'excusant entre deux rires, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Colin lui-même ne parvient pas à garder son sérieux et ses réprimandes s'entrecoupent de gloussements.

Discrètement, Ethan récupère le polaroïd abandonné. Il examine le petit bout de papier glacé avec attention, souriant inconsciemment. Sur la gauche, il se voit, parfaite représentation du mauvais joueur morose. A ses côtés Colin rit aux éclats, ravi, levant parfois le bras au ciel en signe de victoire. Comme pour dérider son homologue de papier, il improvise même deux ou trois pas d'une petite danse de la joie et le Ethan miniature semble lutter pour rester en colère. La lumière n'est pas idéale, des ombres viennent parfois dissimuler une expression et l'image est presque floue. Prise à la va vite, un peu ratée.

Ethan la trouve atrocement belle pourtant cette photo, peut être plus que toutes celles qu'il a pu trouver dans les albums de son ami.

Mais soudain Colin la lui arrache des mains puis, après un regard désapprobateur à l'image, il la déchire sans hésitation, tirant à Ethan un glapissement de dépit. Colin lui jette un regard presque sévère, raisonnable, et fourre les restes du polaroïd dans la poche de sa robe. L'ambiance se refroidit légèrement, gênée.

Ils ont treize ans, et Colin vient de détruire la première photo qu'on n'ait jamais prise de lui, sans même sourciller.

Ethan ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver ca profondément injuste.

&

Ethan est avachi sur le lit, appuyé contre l'un des montants, passionné par un épais grimoire traitant de sortilèges appliqués aux objets. Depuis peu, le sujet l'intéresse tellement qu'il va quotidiennement emprunter de nouveaux livres à la bibliothèque.

Ceux de son année lui font les gros yeux, lui répétant que ce n'est pas sain de prendre du travail en plus pendant leur dernière année de tranquillité avant les B.U.S.E.S. Colin ne dit plus rien depuis qu'Ethan a découvert dans ses livres un sort de pérennité permettant, une fois lancé sur la potion de révélation, de conserver le mouvement d'une photo pour toujours. Le petit châtain l'en remercie encore parfois aux moments les plus incongrus, et ces explosions décalées de joie réussissent toujours à tirer un sourire amusé à Ethan. Ils sont en quatrième année à Gryffondor et ils ont l'impression que cela durera toujours.

Dans la chambre, un doux bourdonnement de l'horloge de Geoffrey lui indique que minuit vient de passer. Avec un bâillement peu élégant, Ethan cherche à tâtons la petite lampe en forme de botruc perchée sur la table de chevet et l'éteint. Quand il referme avec délicatesse le vieil ouvrage, il crée un nuage de poussière qui s'en va danser paresseusement dans les rayons de lune. Un éternuement le fait sursauter et il se retourne.

Colin est allongé juste à côté de lui, recroquevillé sur lui-même pour conserver un maximum de chaleur. Les draps sont roulés en boule au bout du lit et le petit photographe frissonne, seulement vêtu de son boxer et d'un long tee-shirt blanc. Il marmonne dans son sommeil et se rapproche d'Ethan pour lui voler un peu de chaleur, fronçant son nez dans un dégout presque aristocratique quand une mèche de cheveu un peu trop longue vient le chatouiller. Cette expression fugace est si inhabituelle sur son visage qu'Ethan doit se retenir d'éclater de rire et il se contente de dégager l'impertinente du bout des doigts et la replacer soigneusement derrière son oreille. Colin laisse échapper un son proche d'un ronronnement et, dans un geste aussi inconscient que décidé, il cale son menton dans la paume d'Ethan. Sur sa gorge, les doigts crispés par la gêne du brun tentent de toucher le moins possible de peau, mais il sent quand même la vibration produite par le grognement de satisfaction de Colin et cette sensation le trouble légèrement.

Avec précaution, il étire son bras libre pour récupérer les draps au fond du lit et il les tire sur eux. Le petit châtain disparait littéralement sous une masse de tissus blanc à l'odeur de savon, ne laissant émerger que sa tête toujours blottie au creux de la main de son ami. Protégé du froid, Colin se détend et s'étire légèrement, posant mollement dans le mouvement sa main sur le genou d'Ethan. Il attire la jambe à lui, manquant de faire basculer le brun, surpris de la force de l'endormi. Le photographe bougonne en sentant sa prise remuer et il la cale avec autorité contre son front, son nez venant frotter l'étoffe du pantalon.

Ethan, en équilibre précaire sur le bord du lit, plié en deux et une jambe dans le vide, éclate de rire devant le ridicule de sa situation. Il reste discret car Andrew a le sommeil léger et une certaine ressemblance avec une harpie en furie quand on le prive de ses neuf heures de sommeil. Ethan ferme les yeux et se laisse aller en arrière, la tête contre le montant du lit et les yeux au plafond, en tentant de contenir ses gloussements. Son rire résonne, étouffé, dans la petite chambre, camouflé par les ronflements de Richie et Ethan se sent bien. Heureux sans raison et à sa place.  
Quand enfin il finit par retrouver son calme, il reste de longues secondes à fixer le vide avant de laisser tomber son regard sur Colin. Il sourit, mais son sourire est un peu douloureux. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté mais une fois de plus, la scène qu'il a devant les yeux lui coupe inconsciemment le souffle. A cet instant, il n'imagine pas d'image plus belle que celle du petit châtain profondément endormi, ébouriffé, se découpant juste à la lumière de la lune sur une mer de coton blanc. Il voudrait pouvoir atteindre l'appareil photo de Colin et fixer pour toujours cet instant sur papier et le garder juste pour lui. Mais Colin le serre contre lui, l'appareil est soigneusement rangé dans sa malle et il est incapable de bouger.

Comme toujours, cette fascination presque religieuse qu'il ressent le dérange. Il sait que ça n'est pas normal de vénérer ce genre d'instant. D'être heureux de pouvoir connaitre le son d'un rire. De collectionner chacun des regards qu'il reçoit. De vouloir apprendre chacune des expressions de ces traits doux et chacune des intonations d'une voix enthousiaste. D'être capable de deviner son humeur à sa démarche ou à la teinte de ses yeux. D'être comblé par la seule pensée qu'il est celui vers lequel Colin se tourne toujours, oubliant les autres comme s'ils n'étaient au final que quantité négligeable.D'être le gardien de ses peurs, ses rêves et ses nuits.

Il sait qu'un garçon ne devrait pas être profondément heureux en observant un autre garçon vivre. Il découvre qu'on peut mal aimer et ca le terrifie, lui le Gryffondor. Cette différence honteuse au fond de lui lui fait bien plus peur que la guerre qui gronde au dehors. Un monstre revit, tranquillement protégé par le déni de tout un peuple, et lui ne se soucie que de cette amitié trop extrême qu'il ne sait expliquer et qui le ronge.

Il se sent soudain mal à l'aise, comme s'il était en train de commettre quelque chose de mal. Il sait qu'il devrait se lever et aller se coucher dans son lit, ne pas encourager ce qui gronde au fond de sa tête. Il voudrait fuir loin de son propre corps, de ses pensées confuses. Mais finalement il se contente d'arracher sa jambe à la prise de Colin avant de se glisser sous les draps, encore tout habillé. Colin soupire et se blottit contre lui comme un immense chaton. Ethan sait que s'il s'endort comme ça, il aura la main tout engourdie le lendemain et que les trois autres se moqueront d'eux pendant des jours après les avoir surpris ainsi. Sans parler de Lee et des jumeaux.

Il hausse les épaules, enfoui son nez dans une chevelure ébouriffée à la douce odeur d'amande douce et ferme les yeux avec un soupir.

&

« Colin, laisse-en un peu aux autres… » râle Andrew en s'avachissant sur la table pour tenter d'attraper le poignet du petit photographe. Colin se recule en riant, se penchant en arrière à en tomber du banc. Veronica siffle une remarque peu élogieuse avant de pincer les côtes d'Andrew qui se redresse en glapissant. Des chamailleries éclatent aussitôt entre la blonde et Andrew, assis directement sur la table et la bombardant de raisin sec.

Une voix minaudante mais sèche claque soudain dans la grande salle, douchant immédiatement le début de chaos à la table des Gryffondors. Andrew lance un regard sombre en direction d'Ombrage mais reprend docilement sa place sur le banc, grommelant une insulte à propos d'un certain crapaud tyrannique.

Seul Ethan reste calme, complètement détaché de cette atmosphère conspiratrice, fixant son assiette sans la voir. Au milieu de la porcelaine blanche, un visage maladroit au sourire bancal lui renvoie son regard vide. Perdu dans ses pensées, jouant avec sa fourchette du bout des doigts, Ethan, du haut de ses quatorze ans, accepte avec fatalité le fait que son monde vient de basculer. C'est étrange, il s'imaginait une ambiance grandiloquente, exceptionnelle pour accompagner ce genre de révélation.

Ils sont le huit octobre et un brouillard épais étrangle le château. Le plafond enchanté, couvert de nuages noirs, écrase un dîner se déroulant dans une ambiance morose. De nombreuses lois ministérielles fleurissent sur les vieux murs et Poudlard s'enferme dans un silence docile sous le regard satisfait d'Ombrage. Seuls les anciens professeurs sont capables de percevoir sous cette soumission obséquieuse le bourdonnement furieux de la ruche de pierre dérangée.

Mais de tout cela, Ethan s'en moque éperdument. Ce qui l'intéresse surtout c'est de savoir comment il va bien pouvoir faire pour se lever de ce banc, regagner son dortoir et faire comme si tout était normal.

« Ethan, tu es sûr que ça va ? » s'inquiète une voix douce en face de lui.

Ethan relève la tête par saccades, apeuré mais bien incapable de faire autrement. Là, il tombe sur Colin, le front plissé par la sollicitude et les cheveux en bataille après qu'il ait insisté pour faire un tour sous les rafales de vent. Ethan tente de lui sourire pour le rassurer mais son rictus grimaçant semble l'angoisser plus qu'autre chose. Le brun voudrait bien pouvoir tout lui avouer, se débarrasser de ce poids dont il sait déjà qu'il finira par le broyer. Car ce secret là n'a rien de la douce culpabilité qu'il ressentait après avoir consulté dans son dos ses albums photos. Ca le ronge déjà, ça le pétrifie de peur et il sait que si jamais un jour Colin l'apprend, cela détruira tout.

« Tu m'en veux ? Je sais que tu n'aime pas qu'on touche à ton assiette, mais j'ai fait ça pour rire tu sais… » plaide Colin en se penchant en avant, l'air préoccupé. Ethan soupire.

Il lui a fallu plus de trois ans pour admettre que Colin était la plus belle découverte qu'il ait faite. Malgré le fait qu'il soit littéralement obsédé par Harry Potter. Malgré le fait qu'il aime les balades sous l'orage et le bruit de la pluie se fracassant sur les vitres. Malgré ces heures allongé dans l'herbe à attendre la lumière idéale pour photographier une fleur. Malgré ses idées irréalistes et ses convictions naïves. Malgré ses yeux trop bleus pour qu'il ne parvienne à lui refuser quoique ce soit. Ou, peut être, à cause de tout ça.

Il trouve donc ça stupide de n'avoir eu ce déclic qu'après tout ce temps, après tous ces indices. Pour une raison aussi banale.

Pour un visage en chocolat tracé avec soin sur une crêpe.

Une étincelle vient de jaillir de son quotidien et menace de tout brûler jusqu'à l'os.

« Ce n'est rien » ment-il avec toute l'assurance dont il est capable. Colin lui sourit, un sourire soulagé et penaud à la fois.

Un sourire qu'Ethan voudrait pouvoir dévorer à même ses lèvres.

Huit octobre sur Poudlard, et la tempête gronde aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur des murs. Le château ronronne comme un fauve aux aguets, guettant la faille chez son nouvel ennemi au gilet rose à froufrous. Et sur le banc des Gryffondors, un petit brun soupire de nouveau, avec résignation.

Car Ethan Lynkilen est amoureux d'un petit rêve aux yeux clairs, et, du haut de ses quatorze ans, il sait déjà que le réveil sera dur.

&

« Ethan, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hm » soupire le brun.

« Il ment, je l'ai vu rêvasser devant les nuages qui passent » le dénonce Geoffrey en sortant sa tête d'un livre à la couverture de cuir violet.

Colin pince les lèvres, vexé, mais Ethan ne voit sa mine chiffonnée et outrée, trop occupé à fusiller le délateur du regard. Ce dernier hausse les épaules avec indifférence avant de retourner à sa lecture.

« Je t'écoutais » affirme ensuite Ethan avec conviction - et une parfaite mauvaise foi.

Dans son lit, Geoffrey ricane bruyamment. Ethan laisse jouer un instant ses doigts sur sa baguette, hésitant, avant de se retourner lentement et de sourire.

« Expelliarmus » prononce-t-il soigneusement avec un soupçon de sadisme. Le sort traverse le dortoir en sifflant avant de précipiter Geoffrey dans ses coussins en lui tirant un couinement étranglé. Après avoir repris sa respiration il se redresse sur ses coudes avant de grogner une injure acide.

« Tu vois Colin. J'écoutais » conclut le brun, satisfait, avant de poser ses mains sur ses genoux, une moue d'enfant sage sur le visage. Colin tente tant bien que mal de prendre un air réprobateur, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Raisonnable, Ethan détourne le regard de la bouche maltraitée, étranglant les images totalement déplacées qui lui passent à l'esprit.

« Tu attaques des gens désarmés maintenant Lynkilen ? Pas digne d'un Gryffondor ça » se moque Richie en pénétrant dans la chambre, imitant à merveille la voix de Coleman le Serpentard.

« Bah, je suis sûr qu'il avait une bonne raison. Mais tu aurais pu penser aux autres, et lui lancer un silencio à la place. Quant à moi, je vais prendre une douche, une telle chaleur devrait être illégale » geint Andrew en reniflant le col de sa chemise avec une grimace dégoutée. Richie s'écarte d'un pas symbolique, le nez froncé. Andrew le bouscule en passant avant de se précipiter dans la douche. Une chaussure vient s'abattre sur la porte à peine fermée et Geoffrey siffle, frustré d'avoir loupé sa cible.

« Bon, reprenons » finit par dire Colin en se raclant la gorge, les yeux pétillants d'amusement « Je disais donc que nous avions vu tous les nouveaux sorts que j'ai…appris » soupire le petit châtain avec une grimace.

Ethan lui sourit, amusé. Il sait pertinemment que Colin ne peut lui dire où il a soudain appris tous ces sorts, dont certains réservés au programme de septième année. Il n'a pu lui parler que d'une promesse et d'un parchemin signé dans un bar louche à Pré au Lard avant de se taire avec une grimace contrite. Un serment l'empêche de lui révéler un secret et Ethan ne peut s'empêcher d'être flatté par sa frustration.

Mais malgré ce silence forcé, il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour deviner ce qu'il se tramait. Il lui a suffit de surprendre les sourires gorgés de défi et de satisfaction des jumeaux Weasley et des frères Crivey durant les discours d'Ombrage pour comprendre que la rébellion latente des étudiants s'était concrétisée.

Et il lui avait suffi d'observer la lueur dans les yeux de Colin après ses expéditions nocturnes pour savoir qui en était l'instigateur. Potter, évidemment. Quel autre élève aurait osé s'élever contre un professeur et un envoyé du ministère ?

Colin lui avait bien proposé à demi mots de rejoindre leur mouvement de sécession mais le brun avait feint de ne pas comprendre. Ethan est amoureux, mais pas stupide, et il bien conscient que passer ses soirées dans la même pièce que son rival inatteignable ne pourrait que mal finir. Le petit photographe a insisté mais Ethan a détourné les yeux des mimiques implorantes et des expressions déçues.

L'idée a donc été oubliée en douceur mais, pour ne pas le laisser trop à l'écart, Colin a décidé de lui apprendre tous les nouveaux sorts enseignés par le Survivant. Ethan a bien tenté de refuser à nouveau, mais l'idée d'apprendre à protéger Colin avait surpassé ses réticences.

« Ethan, toujours avec moi ? » murmure le petit photographe, amusé par la distraction de son ami. Le brun se tourne vers lui et lui sourit doucement avant de hocher la tête. «

Tu me montres comment tu t'en sors avec ton patronus ? » continue innocemment Colin. Ethan hoche de nouveau la tête, soudain concentré.

Contrairement aux autres du dortoir, il n'a pas mis longtemps pour apprendre ce sort de haute magie. Car en quatre ans à Gryffondor, Ethan a accumulé assez de souvenirs heureux pour exécuter des dizaines de patronus. Il lève sa baguette, souffle le sort alors que l'image de Colin endormi contre lui s'installe confortablement dans son esprit.

Une lumière argentée éclaire la pièce dans un flash avant de s'adoucir, laissant place à la silhouette encore légèrement floue d'un grand chien au museau pointu et aux poils longs. Ce dernier flotte un instant au dessus de la couverture de laine avant de se rapprocher de Colin contre qui il frotte sa truffe immatérielle. Le petit photographe glousse avant de mimer une caresse avec un air sérieux mais enchanté. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que le patronus a pris sa forme corporelle, et cette dernière s'est instantanément entichée de Colin sans que son sorcier ne puisse rien y faire.

Le comportement étrange du sortilège est une source illimitée de plaisanteries au sein du dortoir alors que Colin semble au contraire chercher le moindre prétexte pour le voir. Et Ethan continue donc à se montrer en spectacle devant ses amis dans le seul but d'allumer à son tour cette lueur émerveillée dans les yeux bleus. Pendant un instant, il se hisse au niveau de Potter et il ne se lasse jamais de ces petites victoires.

Puis il croise le regard amusé et affectueux de Geoffrey, toujours étalé sur son matelas, et son sourire triomphant se fane. Les petits surnoms fleurissant dans son dortoir lui reviennent à l'esprit. La groupie du Fan. Le Colley de Colin.

Le Chien du Berger.

En observant le petit photographe rire alors que le patronus semblait l'écouter avec attention, Ethan se fait une fois de plus la réflexion que les comparaisons sont un peu trop justes. L'amertume vient ronger ses pensées heureuses et le canidé argenté se dissout dans les airs, sous l'œil déçu de Colin. La lueur dans le regard bleu s'éteint elle aussi et Ethan se rappelle alors que lui, il ne peut la faire apparaitre que fugacement.

Pour Harry Potter, elle brille bien plus fort et tellement plus longtemps. Ethan ferme les yeux. Une fois de plus, il se demande combien de temps il pourra supporter de passer toujours en second.

Malgré son jeune âge, Ethan Lynkilen est quelqu'un de très raisonnable. C'est pour cela que même dans ses projets les plus fous, il n'espère pas que le chien se transforme un jour en étoile.

Mais on lui a appris à rêver. Alors, souvent, il souhaite que le berger détourne son regard du ciel et baisse un peu les yeux sur lui. Et pour cela, il est près à attendre le temps qu'il faudra.

&

Ils ne sont en cinquième année que depuis peu mais déjà la pression commence à les étouffer. Les BUSES se rapprochent inexorablement, et les professeurs les noient sous des mètres de parchemin. Mais, plus que tout, ce sont les premières pages des journaux qui menacent de faire basculer le fragile équilibre de Poudlard dans l'enfer.

Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer est de retour et la peur griffe déjà les murs du château.

Ce matin là, quand Ethan reçoit une lettre au sceau du ministère, il a le pressentiment qu'il ne va pas aimer ce qu'il va lire. Une calligraphie serrée, tatillonne, lui annonce que des mangemorts ont attaqué leur maison. Que son père a sauvé sa mère et qu'il en est mort. Il repli avec précaution le parchemin.

Son père est un héros. Son père est mort.

Quand il l'annonce à Colin d'une voix neutre, au milieu de la salle commune, il voit son visage se décomposer. Ethan l'observe avec une curiosité détachée, celle d'un scientifique tentant de décrypter le comportement d'un cobaye. Il n'a même pas conscience du silence soudain dans la salle commune, des rires interrompus et de la gêne, pesante, qui s'abat comme une chape de plomb sur l'ambiance bonne enfant. Lui ne voit que ces yeux trop bleus, immenses, sa pâleur et sa bouche tordue. Il a brisé son sourire, et ce fait lui semble bien plus atroce que l'entête du ministère en haut d'un parchemin.

Colin attrape son bras et le traine, littéralement, dans leur chambre. Il y a une urgence dans ses gestes, dans son regard, qui le surprend.

Quand il le tire sur son lit et le serre contre lui, il ne comprend pas plus. Il sent les bras qui tremblent autour de lui, les doigts qui se crispent sur sa chemise, les larmes qui tombent dans son cou. Il entend les sanglots et les excuses balbutiées, et ça aussi il ne le comprend pas. Colin n'a rien à voir avec ça, alors pourquoi s'excuse-t-il ? Cela ne devrait pas le concerner, alors pourquoi pleure-t-il ?

Ethan ignore aussi pourquoi son ami le serre aussi fort, comme s'il avait peur de le voir s'effriter, comme s'il pouvait l'empêcher de tomber en morceau par la seule force de ses bras. Il trouve ça ridicule cette façon qu'il a d'hoqueter des phrases sans sens, des regrets mêlés à des encouragements, des menaces et des promesses de vengeance.

Ethan ne comprend pas. Et pourtant, tout contre Colin, il laisse une larme lui échapper. Puis une deuxième. Parce que finalement, lui aussi possède un héros pour père. Parce qu'il avait enfin de quoi se vanter auprès de ses amis. Parce que son père en est mort et que ça fait mal. Parce qu'il découvre que, même du haut de ses quinze ans, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'effondrer comme un enfant. Parce qu'il est vide à l'intérieur, et qu'il s'accroche à Colin comme s'il était la dernière chose qui puisse l'empêcher de sombrer. Il froisse entre ses doigts la chemise du châtain, et il est parfaitement incapable de s'éloigner de lui. Il l'écrase contre lui, le nez dans son cou et il ne peut s'empêcher de le supplier de faire quelque chose, de lui rendre son père. A cet instant,

Colin est son monde, son dieu, et il le prie en sanglotant, trop dévasté pour apercevoir l'expression douloureuse et impuissante de son ami.

Quand Ethan s'endort, il a l'impression d'avoir pleuré des heures et d'être aussi faible qu'un Poufsouffle de première année. Mais sous les couvertures il n'est pas seul, et même au milieu de la nuit, Colin le serre contre lui avec désespoir, le berçant doucement.

&

Colin sort avec une fille de Serdaigle, une certaine Leah Dorny. Ethan la déteste, évidemment. Il sait qu'il est injuste avec elle. Elle est belle, ça aussi il le sait. Elle est drôle et intelligente lui a-t-on dit. Mais il la hait, de plus en plus. C'est presque de la révulsion à présent et sa présence le fait souffrir presque physiquement. Parce qu'elle peut se permettre ce qu'il ne peut que rêver. Elle peut l'embrasser. Le toucher. Caresser ses cheveux. Tous ces gestes, auxquels il n'aura jamais droit et qu'il est forcé d'observer jour après jour.

Alors il sort les griffes, cherche le conflit et le trouve. Car elle est combative et refuse de se laisser faire. Et quand il finit par étouffer un peu trop de la voir le faire rire, ses yeux se plissent, haineux, et sa voix se fait venimeuse. Elle frissonne parfois, et il se demande si elle est capable de percevoir l'étendue de sa rancœur.

Colin soupire, Ginny et Demelza le pincent avec un regard noir. Au final, Leah se tourne toujours vers Colin pour lui demander de la défendre.

Une fois de plus, Colin soupire. Mais il ne dit rien. Jamais, malgré tout l'espoir qui brille dans les yeux de Leah. Il se tait et les traits de la belle s'affaissent, son sourire s'efface. Elle part souvent, au bord des larmes parfois. Ginny hurle au scandale, elle a même déjà baffé Ethan. Demelza court généralement après la Serdaigle avec un regard écœuré.

Mais Ethan s'en moque. Il fixe Colin qui ferme les yeux, las. Il le dévisage comme un chat fixerait un pot de crème. Avec convoitise, avec possessivité.

Et il se moque aussi de la grimace gênée d'Andrew, de l'expression neutre de Veronica, de la douce compassion d'Esther, du regard pudiquement détourné de Richie, des soupirs de Vicky ou de Geoffrey secouant la tête, affligé. Il ne sait pas jusqu'à quel point ils ont percé son secret honteux. Car il est encore le premier pour Colin.

Même s'il sait qu'il est un crétin, pendant un instant il est heureux. Après tout, il est juste un crétin jaloux.

Juste un crétin trop amoureux.

&

Cinq semaines plus tard, ils sont en plein cours de métamorphose et Colin tire la langue, plongé dans une réflexion visiblement complexe, tentant de deviner comment il est exactement censé parvenir à changer cette assiette en être vivant. Il est concentré, et Ethan, la tête posée sur sa main, le dévisage sans gène. Il a déjà trouvé comment faire lui, et son assiette, munie de trois pattes et d'un œil est à présent tapie sous leur bureau. Il a bien essayé de souffler la réponse à son ami, mais ce dernier lui a immédiatement renvoyé un regard outré, comme s'il venait d'être mortellement insulté.

Son entêtement fait rire Ethan, et il sait parfaitement que d'ici peu il finira par craquer et lui jeter un regard suppliant. Alors il attend, patiemment, souriant, simplement heureux de le voir ainsi, renfrogné et se mordillant la lèvre.

Quand la porte s'ouvre en claquant sur le préfet des Serdaigles, toute la classe sursaute. Le garçon jette un regard gêné sur Ethan et vient chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Mc Gonagall. Cette dernière grimace, hoche la tête.

« Monsieur Lynkilen? Veuillez vous rendre dans le bureau du directeur, une personne demande à vous parler. Le mot de passe est 'Espoir'»

La voix de son professeur est douce, bien trop, et un mauvais pressentiment vient immédiatement étreindre Ethan. Il se lève mais s'arracher à l'atmosphère douce, studieuse et banale de la classe le terrifie. Aussi quand Colin se redresse comme un ressort et annonce qu'il l'accompagne, il a l'impression de retrouver un peu d'oxygène. Mc Gonagall essaye bien d'empêcher cette désertion sans fondement de son cours, mais le jeune Crivey est si décidé, si inquiet, qu'elle ne dit rien et se contente de les congédier d'un geste agacé de la main.

Leur trajet leur parait bien trop court, malgré leur démarche lente et hésitante. Quand finalement ils poussent les portes du bureau, Ethan grimace.

Albus Dumbledore est assis derrière son bureau, et Ethan a l'impression fugitive de voir un vieillard que le temps a rongé. Ce constat le terrorise autant que les inconnus en face de lui en robes vertes, un os et une baguette croisés sur la poitrine, symbole de Sainte Mangouste. Il a beau essayer de se rassurer en se rappelant que cela fait bien longtemps que l'on se contente d'annoncer les morts par envoi d'un hibou, il ne peut s'empêcher de tressauter quand le directeur leur propose de s'asseoir.

« Monsieur Ethan Lynkilen je suppose ? » commence la femme d'une voix douce. Ethan hoche la tête et il voit nettement un éclair de pitié éclairer ses yeux noisette. Un instant, il se demande s'il a vraiment l'air aussi misérable qu'il le pense. « Je suis au regret de vous avouer que si nous sommes là, ce n'est pas pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Votre mère, Emeline Lynkilen, est internée depuis maintenant huit jours dans notre établissement »

Ethan tique sur le mot 'internée' mais ne fait aucun commentaire. A côté de lui, il entend le hoquet horrifié de Colin et il se sent presque honteux d'être tellement soulagé.  
S'apercevant que le jeune Lynkilen ne compte pas ouvrir la bouche, l'autre médicomage s'avance.

« Le cas de madame Lynkilen est assez grave. Nous avons tenté tous les sorts que nous connaissions mais nous sommes impuissants. De plus, sa nature de cracmole nous interdit l'utilisation de nombreux sortilèges plus puissants. »

Ethan hoche la tête, digérant stoïquement les informations qui lui sont données. Ses mains tremblent mais il n'en tient pas compte.

« Que s'est il passé ? » demande-t-il simplement, avec une curiosité placide qui semble interpeller tous les personnes présentes. Le médicomage est le premier à se reprendre et sa réponse est prudente, empruntée.

« Votre mère a été retrouvée par un de vos voisins en train de parler seule dans le jardin et de se mettre des fleurs dans les cheveux. Après examen approfondi, il semblerait que le choc de la mort de son mari lui ai fait oublier toute sa vie d'adulte. Dans sa tête, elle n'est qu'une adolescente qui va bientôt se marier »

Ethan a un sourire amer. Alors finalement, sa mère s'était souvenue qu'elle avait aimé cet homme à la folie, qu'elle l'avait aimé bien plus que l'argent ? Elle avait fini par réaliser qu'elle l'aimait encore, malgré tout, et elle l'avait réalisé trop tard.

Ses parents sont de parfaits héros de tragédie romantique, et cela le ferait presque rire.

« Se souvient-elle qu'elle a eu un fils ? » se renseigne-t-il avec détachement et il voit les yeux de la jeune femme s'assombrir alors qu'elle détourne le regard.

« Non » dit-elle tout simplement avant de reprendre « C'est la raison de notre visite. Nous souhaitons vous escorter jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste. Vous revoir lui permettra peut être de retrouver la mémoire »

Une bouffée d'espoir l'étouffe soudain à l'idée que ça pourrait être aussi simple que cela. Juste la voir et elle retrouverait sa lucidité. Et puis, il se rappelle qu'ils l'ont trouvée en train de se mettre des pâquerettes dans les cheveux. Il se souvient que le monde actuel, son monde, n'est pas si simple.

Elle est plongée dans un univers sans guerre, sans mort, seule avec le seul homme de sa vie. Elle a préféré fuir la réalité, car l'existence de son fils ne parvenait pas à compenser l'horreur qu'était devenue sa vie. Ethan ne se demande pas s'il a le droit de l'extirper de force de ce beau rêve qu'elle s'est forgée. Il sait. Il n'a que quinze ans, mais il se doit déjà de faire des choix raisonnables, d'ignorer que sa mère ne connaitra plus son prénom ou sa manie de laisser trainer ses affaires. Il se sent si usé, si vieux à l'intérieur qu'il s'étonne de voir que ses mains sont toujours aussi lisses que celle d'un adolescent normal. Il se fait la constatation distraite que même son corps le trahit.

« Non »

Sa réponse, catégorique, semble choquer les medicomages qui l'observent avec des yeux ronds. Eux n'ont pas songés un instant qu'il pourrait refuser. Sa mère est malade, il faut la soigner. Qu'elle soit plus heureuse dans son monde onirique leur importe peu. Ils la préfèrent guérie et malheureuse, ils la préfèrent normale. Il ricane et il voit la femme sursauter, choquée.

« Mais vous avez une chance de permettre à votre mère de sortir de Sainte Mangouste » répète l'homme, incrédule, comme s'il le pensait assez stupide pour ne pas avoir compris la première fois.

« Je sais. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à m'annoncer, puis je retourner en cours ? » Malgré sa politesse, il se rend bien compte que les adultes posent sur lui un regard mortifié. Il les horrifie, ils doivent voir en lui une espèce de monstre qui ne prend pas la peine de se déplacer pour aller sauver sa mère. Il a envie de les frapper.

Seul Dumbledore ne dit rien. Il croise ses mains et appuie le bout de ses doigts sur son nez, assez fort pour faire blanchir sa peau. Mais il n'intervient pas, même quand les deux médicomages se tournent vers lui avec l'air agacé des adultes devant ce qu'il considère comme un caprice d'enfant, exigeant de toute leur expression outrée une intervention de sa part.

Les adolescents quittent finalement le bureau en silence, laissant derrière eux un Albus encore vieilli et deux médicomages horrifiés. Dans le couloir, Colin attrape sa main avec autorité et, sans un mot, le tire en direction de leur tour. Le châtain a des larmes au bord des yeux et Ethan les essuie du bout des doigts, avec un petit sourire douloureux.  
Colin ne pose pas de questions, Colin sait, et Colin pleure.

Ethan a quinze ans. Son père est un héros, sa mère une princesse romantique. Il a quinze ans et son père est mort alors que sa mère a sombré dans la folie.

Et la nuit, Colin Crivey le serre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de hurler.

&

La rumeur a rampé dans la salle commune avec frénésie. Colin Crivey et Dorny, la belle Serdaigle, se sont séparés. L'information parvient aux oreilles par la voix délicate de Ginny qui se plante devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et l'air furibond. Il reste impassible sous ce regard accusateur, trop sonné pour réagir. Dean, l'actuel petit ami de Ginny, tente tant bien que mal de la calmer, adressant à Ethan un regard désolé. Mais la rouquine est plongée dans une telle rage qu'il finit par se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil et d'abandonner avec un haussement d'épaule. La voix de Ginny continue de prendre de l'ampleur, attirant l'attention de toute la salle commune sur eux. Elle lui hurle presque que tout est de sa faute, que Leah a exigé de Colin qu'il choisisse entre Ethan et elle et que Colin a préféré rompre. De nouveau, les chuchotements s'élèvent dans la pièce, avec ce ravissement faussement compatissant qu'affectent les spécialistes des ragots.

La jeune Weasley s'interrompt soudain, outrée. Elle vient de deviner dans le regard noir de son ami une flamme de triomphe et elle fronce les sourcils. Puis, alors que désemparée, elle cherche une explication, elle capte le sourire tendre et attristé d'Esther et celui moqueur et satisfait de Veronica. Et elle semble comprendre la petite rousse, car ses pommettes rougissent violement et qu'elle se mord la lèvre, mortifiée.

C'est sur ce silence de mort, gêné, que s'ouvre le tableau de la grosse dame pour laisser entrer Colin, trempé jusqu'aux os par la pluie. Tous les regards se détournent avec pudeur, les conversations reprenant avec un naturel forcé. Mais Colin traverse la salle commune sans même sembler s'apercevoir de leur présence et il monte l'escalier, les épaules basses.

Tous les regards convergent vers Ethan qui soupire avant de se masser les yeux du bout des doigts. Finalement, après une longue minute, il se lève et rejoint à son tour son dortoir, entendant clairement les conversations éclater dans la salle commune dès son départ.

En entrant dans la chambre il tombe sur la vision de Colin torse nu, s'essuyant les cheveux avec des gestes hachés. Il redresse doucement la tête avant de fixer Ethan dans les yeux. Son expression est grave, sa bouche étirée en un rictus amer et une ride barre son front. Ses cheveux retombent en mèches lourdes sur son regard presque froid.

Ethan le trouve beau à en pleurer.

Il sait qu'il devrait le rejoindre sur son lit comme il le fait depuis quatre ans. C'est leur rituel et l'album photo est déjà posé sur la couverture de laine près de son propriétaire.

Mais devant ce visage fermé, presque blessé, Ethan perd tout son courage de Gryffondor et lui tourne le dos pour se jeter sur son propre matelas. Il se tasse contre le mur, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine et croisant ses doigts sur ses tibias. Il pose son front sur ses genoux et ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces. Il le savait pourtant qu'un jour sa jalousie détruirait tout. Mais il n'est pas prêt à le perdre, pas encore. Il voudrait simplement qu'on le laisse profiter de sa présence encore un peu, juste un peu plus.

Le matelas s'affaisse soudain sous le poids d'un autre corps et une main fraîche vient se poser sur la nuque d'Ethan. Un soupir se fait entendre près de son oreille et les doigts jouent sur sa nuque comme pour l'apaiser.

« C'est vrai ce que tout le monde raconte ? Leah t'a quitté à cause de moi ? » souffle-t-il sans bouger, incapable de l'affronter. De nouveau, Colin soupire et secoue la tête.

Quelques gouttes d'eau glacée s'échappent de ses cheveux et atterrissent sur les mains d'Ethan, lui arrachant un frisson.

« Elle m'a demandé de choisir entre mes amis et elle. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne lui impose pas ce genre de choix » esquive Colin.

« Et toi ? Tu l'aimais ? » ne peut s'empêcher de demander Ethan. Le silence qui succède à sa question le pétrifie et il se demande si sa jalousie n'a pas trop suintée de sa voix.

Mais Colin finit par répondre, à voix basse.

«…Non »

Un éclat de joie s'incruste dans le cœur d'Ethan avant de disparaitre immédiatement, le laissant abattu et malheureux. Combien de temps cette situation pourra-t-elle durer ? Colin tombera amoureux, se mariera même un jour. Comment pourra-t-il bien supporter de le voir heureux avec une autre personne ? Comment pourra-t-il ne pas mourir en l'imaginant dans des bras qui ne sont pas les siens pendant toute une vie ?

Il serre les dents et se blottit de nouveau contre le montant de son lit, se terrant comme un animal blessé. Il voudrait que Colin le laisse seul pour ruminer, s'enrouler dans sa culpabilité et sa peur. Qu'il s'écarte et qu'il emmène avec lui sa peau trop douce, sa présence rassurante et les miettes d'espoir qu'il lui impose involontairement.

Mais Colin restant Colin, il se rapproche encore et laisse ses doigts se perdre dans les cheveux d'Ethan en une caresse rassurante. Ethan ferme un peu plus les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute tu sais ? Ca arrive ce genre de choses.» murmure le petit photographe.

Ethan retient un rire acide devant le mensonge flagrant de son ami. Il voudrait lui dire que si, tout est de sa faute, car il l'aime mal. Car il lui ment depuis trop longtemps et qu'il ne sait plus comment être un ami. Il voudrait lui promettre de faire des efforts, de revenir à des sentiments plus raisonnables, de ne plus intervenir dans sa vie. Lui jurer de changer, de devenir un ami modèle, d'étouffer cet amour absurde.

Mais il se tait, car il ne veut plus mentir. Et que tous ces serments, jamais il ne pourra les tenir. Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, et il préfère continuer à s'écorcher à sa présence plutôt que de le perdre.

« Je suis désolé » lâche-t-il seulement d'une voix rauque. Il tourne la tête et pose sa tempe sur son genou, fixant le châtain dans les yeux avec sincérité. La main de Colin n'a pas suivi le mouvement et repose sur sa joue sans bouger, brulant la peau d'Ethan qui se retient de refermer les paupières de bien être.

« Et je ne t'excuse pas, après tout il n'y a pas de raison. Bon et maintenant, tu ne comptes même pas essayer de me consoler ? Je suis déçu, moi qui m'attendait à de longs discours sur l'amour qui n'est pas un fleuve tranquille et qui comporte de nombreux écueils … » Sa voix s'éteint d'elle-même sur un sourire alors qu'Ethan se contente de hausser un sourcil, clairement dubitatif.

Le silence s'éternise, paisible, alors que le brun observe le sourire de son ami se faner progressivement et son regard se faire absent. Il frotte délicatement sa joue contre la paume chaude de Colin, le tirant de ses pensées moroses et adoucissant son visage.

Ethan tente de lui sourire à son tour et son rictus un peu tremblant tire un rire à Colin.  
Alors Ethan se décide et d'un geste vif il attrape Colin par les épaules et le tire à lui. Il le serre contre lui de toutes ses forces, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il ne sait pas vraiment si il veut consoler Colin ou se consoler lui-même, mais il sait en revanche avec certitude que c'est entre ces bras qu'est sa place. Colin rit toujours et il le remercie au creux de l'oreille avant de se pelotonner contre lui.

« Ils vont tous se moquer de nous en rentrant » Soupire finalement le châtain. Ethan approuve avec résignation, et resserre un peu plus son étreinte.

Les mains de Colin sont sagement croisées dans le bas de son dos et Ethan n'en demande pas plus pour être heureux.

&

Cette nuit là, la lune n'est qu'un croissant pâle perçant un ciel piqueté d'étoiles. Sa lumière faible donne à la rive du lac noir une allure blafarde, un calme fade. Le saule pleureur, ployant sous son poids jusqu'à laisser flotter l'extrémité de ses branches dans l'eau, dessine une ombre immense et floue sur l'herbe. L'eau du lac semble plus insondable que jamais, immobile et sombre comme de l'encre.

Assis sur les galets, Ethan serre ses genoux contre son torse et se balance d'avant en arrière dans un geste inconscient. Il ne fait rien de précis, le regard perdu dans le vide, ne réfléchit pas non plus. Sa baguette repose par terre, loin de lui, comme s'il n'était plus capable de soutenir sa vue. Un clapotis se fait entendre et il se tourne machinalement vers la source du bruit.

Colin est là, à quelques mètres du bord, plongé dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Sa robe flotte autour de lui en un halo sombre et mouvant alors qu'il reste immobile, la tête renversée en arrière. Il ressemble à une statue antique, implorant un dieu païen et Ethan l'observe avec une fascination presque sacrée. Sa pâleur sous la lune, le dessin délicat de son profil, la raideur de son maintien, son corps crispé dévoilé par ses vêtements collant à sa peau, gorgés d'eau. Cette fois, Ethan n'a même pas la force de se reprocher de l'aimer si mal, d'être incapable d'être l'ami fort qu'il feint d'être quotidiennement. Recroquevillé sur la rive comme un enfant apeuré, Ethan a l'impression persistante que le soleil ne se lèvera jamais plus, et cela ne provoque chez lui qu'une profonde indifférence.

Un sanglot étranglé lui parvient et il se redresse lourdement, mécaniquement. Il rentre dans l'eau sans réfléchir, frissonnant devant la morsure de glace de l'eau sur ses jambes malgré la chaleur de ce moi de juin. Des algues gluantes rendent son avancée difficile, et chaque pas mal assuré lui semble capable d'entrainer des conséquences inimaginables. Cette nuit est le dernier point avant la rupture. Si contre toute logique demain finit par arriver, il se lèvera sur un monde différent. L'eau s'infiltre dans ses vêtements, ses chaussures, le rendant pataud et le faisant déraper sur le fond limoneux. Quand il finit par atteindre Colin, il a l'impression d'avoir mis des heures pour parcourir la courte distance le séparant des la plage de galets gris.

Le châtain se retourne doucement et le fixe dans les yeux, le visage ravagé par des larmes silencieuses. Ethan s'aperçoit qu'il pleure aussi, même s'il est incapable de dire depuis quand. Ils restent ainsi longtemps, face à face, sans un mot, sans un geste de réconfort, plongés dans un silence partagé par tout Poudlard. Ils sombrent tous, tentant de ne pas se raccrocher aux autres, de découvrir encore de l'espoir dans leurs regards, d'y retrouver ce courage qu'ils ont perdu ce soir, tous, même les plus opiniâtres des Gryffondors.

Ils se fixent sans concession, sans douceur. Ils semblent se renvoyer à l'infini ces images et ces sons obsédants, comme un théâtre fantomatique impossible à exorciser. La marque des ténèbres, immonde crâne d'un vert malsain, illuminant le parc de sa lueur mouvante. Le rire démentiel de Bellatrix rebondissant contre les murs de pierre. Les sortilèges illuminant fugacement les couloirs, dévoilant les combats comme une suite d'images chaotique. La respiration chaude, animale de Greyback sortant d'une salle de classe, son visage et ses ongles rendus gluants par du sang presque noir. Bill Weasley, allongé au sol, comme mort, le visage labouré et à peine reconnaissable.

Et au pied de la tour d'astronomie, dans les herbes folles, le corps disloqué du plus grand sorcier de ce siècle, de l'homme aux cartes de chocogrenouilles, de leur directeur.

Albus Dumbledore, reposant au sol dans la pose grotesque d'un jouet brisé par un enfant capricieux.

&

Les autorités étant bien trop occupées par la gestion de Poudlard, décapité et désorganisé, personne ne s'est chargé d'encadrer les vacances d'été d'Ethan. Mais Colin n'a pas attendu longtemps pour lui proposer de l'accompagner chez lui et Ethan n'a même pas songé à refuser. Deux mois sans lui, c'est bien trop long.

Ces semaines dans le monde moldu lui semblent aussi fascinantes qu'étranges. Car depuis que Dennis est parti rejoindre ses meilleurs amis, Colin agit bizarrement. Ethan ne lui demande rien, attendant que ce dernier ne vienne lui en parler, grinçant des dents devant la ride d'angoisse qui se plisse parfois au creux de son front.

Mais trois jours avant la fin des vacances d'été, à la sortie du repas, Colin souffle au creux de l'oreille d'Ethan de monter faire ses bagages. Ce dernier frissonne et détourne le regard, pour ne pas voir la détermination durcir ces iris bleus. Durant ces deux mois, il a eu le temps de voir mûrir un projet dont il ignore tout mais qui le terrifie. Ce dernier semble décidé ce soir là, et Ethan voudrait le tirer loin d'ici avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regrettera toute sa vie.

Cependant il ne dit rien, car Colin n'a pas besoin de son avis cette fois. Alors il monte les escaliers, le pas et le cœur lourd, la respiration suspendue dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose. Mais les voix sont indistinctes, un simple bourdonnement sourd qui l'oppresse alors qu'il fourre à la va vite toutes ses affaires dans sa grande valise de cuir.

Celle de Colin repose dans un coin de la pièce, déjà bouclée, et Ethan sent comme un goût métallique, comme un goût de sang sur sa langue. Il ne sait pas précisément ce qu'il se trame, mais il sait déjà qu'il ne va pas aimer ça du tout.

Quand le petit photographe le rejoint, le visage blême, le regard vide, la baguette pendant au bout de sa main et la bouche crispée en un sourire mort, Ethan ferme les yeux le plus fort possible. Sans un mot, Colin s'empare de sa valise et lui prend la main pour le tirer à l'extérieur. La maison est vide, la porte laissée ouverte, mais Ethan ne pose aucune question.

Le trajet en magicobus lui parait infini et quand enfin, ils finissent par s'installer dans une chambre d'un hôtel proche de King cross, il ne se sent pas mieux. Il a l'impression de s'engluer dans le temps, de se faire rattraper par la réalité parce que Colin n'est plus là pour l'en protéger. Parce qu'il semble se détruire devant ses yeux, en silence, et qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire ou dire pour l'en empêcher.

C'est finalement au creux de la nuit que Colin vient le guider, une fois de plus. A genoux près de son lit, il attrape le bras d'Ethan avec le désespoir d'un homme en train de se noyer. A tâtons, s'aidant de la lumière grise et blafarde du lampadaire filtrant par les stores miteux, Ethan tente de trouver son épaule pour le réconforter. Mais Colin s'agrippe un peu plus fort, et, rampant presque, il le tire jusqu'à son petit lit.

Trébuchant, plié en deux, Ethan le suit avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés, l'écrasant à moitié. Il essaye de se dégager pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais la prise est trop forte et lui bien trop faible. Car les doigts fins froissent sa chemise, écorchant un peu la peau de son dos du bout des ongles et que son souffle court s'écrase dans son cou en vagues brûlante. Car Colin, son Colin, pleure sans un bruit, au bord de l'asphyxie. Il serre Ethan contre lui de toutes ses forces, à s'en faire mal, paniquant à chacune de ses tentatives pour s'écarter. Alors le petit brun passe ses bras autour de sa taille, délicatement, et il le presse contre lui brièvement. Colin laisse échapper une sorte de hoquet étranglé mais sa frénésie s'apaise.

Sa voix est chaude, rayée, quand il lui annonce qu'il a jeté le premier sort d'oubliette de sa vie et qu'il a dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant que son père ne finisse par oublier ses deux fils. Que son père a pleuré, qu'il l'a supplié, qu'il a tenté de le fuir. Et qu'il est finalement parti, un sac sur le dos, sans un regard pour lui, direction la Norvège.

Ethan sourit doucement au choix du pays, ému et amer. Il se faufile sous les draps maladroitement, bataillant pour y parvenir sans s'éloigner de plus d'un centimètre du petit châtain. Il le berce, doucement, de peur de le briser un peu plus. A chacune des peurs de Colin, il lui promet qu'il sera toujours là, lui. Car il n'y a rien d'autre qu'il peut faire, mais que ce serment là, il sait qu'il ne le trahira jamais. Il le répète, encore et encore, en une litanie ininterrompue. Il fredonne une vieille berceuse Norvégienne que son père lui a appris, des années plus tôt, et Colin laisse échapper un sourire amusé au creux de son cou. Ethan sait qu'il n'a jamais été doué pour le chant, mais il continue encore et encore, puisque cela fait sourire Colin. Il embrasse ses cheveux parfois aussi, pas trop souvent pour ne pas paraitre suspect. Le photographe est calme à présent, mais il reste blotti contre lui.

Et ils s'endorment ainsi. Ethan détestant un peu plus ce monde capable de ronger quelqu'un comme Colin. Un peu plus écœuré de la guerre, qui avait fait d'eux des orphelins volontaires.

L'aimant toujours plus, lui.

_A suivre _


	3. Chapter III

L'étoile du berger

_Chapitre III _

Le soleil s'est couché depuis longtemps sur un Poudlard étouffé par un régime de terreur depuis plusieurs mois. Seul dans les couloirs, Ethan se tient sur ses gardes.

Comme souvent, Colin est en retenue avec les Carrows qui ne lui pardonnent pas cette tare ultime d'être né de parents moldus. Il est presque vingt heure, le couvre feu va tomber et si Rusard le trouve ici, il sera collé à son tour. Il s'en moque. Les retenues de Colin n'ont jamais été aussi longues, et il a un mauvais pressentiment. Il a besoin de le voir, et il est incapable de rester tranquillement dans sa salle commune alors qu'il sent confusément que quelque chose va de travers.

Quand la porte s'ouvre, il est tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il sursaute. Il relève la tête rapidement, avec la fébrilité d'un animal traqué, soudain paniqué à l'idée que les Carrows le trouvent assis dans le couloir. Mais devant lui, il n'y a que la silhouette hésitante de Colin, un sourire étrange sur ses lèvres trop pâles. Et du sang sur lui, du sang sur ses mains, sur sa chemise et sa joue, coulant de coupures profondes tranchant sur sa peau presque exsangue.

Ethan ne sait pas exactement ce qui court dans chacun de ses nerfs, qui le glace complètement. Un mélange paralysant d'incrédulité et de terreur sûrement. Il est même incapable de poser des questions, elles ne se forment même pas dans sa tête, il ne peut que le fixer avec horreur. Le sourire de Colin se crispe légèrement et il souffle d'une voix ironique qu'il va peut être faire un petit détour à l'infirmerie. Ethan sent se peau faire chair de poule et ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque mais il se contente de hocher la tête, sonné, et de le suivre mécaniquement.

Il observe sa démarche légère, ses épaules tendues, ses mains qui tremblent et Ethan a subitement honte. Il court pour le rattraper et il enroule délicatement son bras autour de sa taille. Colin grimace mais il le regarde de sous ses mèches rebelles avec un petit air malicieux. Ethan tente de sourire, de le rassurer, mais sa voix se brise dans quelque chose proche d'un sanglot quand il sent un liquide visqueux sur ses doigts, alors il se tait. Colin hausse les yeux au ciel et lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec affection, le sermonnant avec gentillesse.

Quand ils poussent la porte de l'infirmerie, le sourire avenant de l'infirmière se gèle d'effroi. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle sait déjà et ce constat effraie Ethan : combien d'autres élèves a-t-elle accueilli ? Combien de blessures volontaires ses potions trop efficaces ont-elles effacées ? Combien de plaies a-t-elle refermée sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre qu'apaiser la douleur ?

Le soir même, ils sont dans la salle sur demande. Ethan lance avec acharnement des Expelliarmus qui maltraitent un mannequin de bois au visage lisse qui semble le narguer. Il est en sueur, ses doigts sont crispés sur sa baguette à s'en faire blanchir les articulations, il ne réfléchit pas et c'est exactement ce dont il a besoin. Il ne veut pas se souvenir du visage de Colin ensanglanté, de ses mèches rougies, de sa peau marquées pour toujours. Son ami à servi de cobaye pour une sorte de sort de découpe, et personne n'interviendra pour le défendre. Il lance un petrificus totalus qui lui attire un regard approbateur de Ginny dont il se moque éperdument.

Dans son dos, le rire de Colin résonne et il ne peut s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Il entend Seamus poser une question à propos de la cicatrice sur sa joue et Colin la caresse du bout des doigts avant de lui raconter, amusé, une histoire de chute de balai et de saule cogneur agressif. Seamus éclate de rire, le bouscule en le traitant de crétin et Colin sourit. Ethan les hait tous, parce que tout le monde y croit, parce qu'ils sont soulagés, parce que personne ne s'aperçoit que le sourire de Colin est tellement faux. Seul Neville détourne les yeux et le regard d'Ethan intercepte une minuscule marque dans son cou. Les rumeurs parlent d'une énième chute du maladroit Londubat et Ethan sert les dents.

Ce jour là, Ethan a seize ans depuis trois jours et un mannequin va se fracasser sur le mur sous l'effet de son premier Avada Kedavra.

Toute la salle se tait, choquée. Aucun impardonnable n'avait été lancé depuis la création de l'AD et il voit parfaitement Ginny s'approcher, furieuse. Il s'en moque. Les mots ont coulé sur sa langue avec une facilité insolente et il en ressent une satisfaction profonde.

Bientôt, il combattra autre chose qu'une poupée de bois. Bientôt il aura devant lui le visage terrifié des Carrows. Et ce jour là, il n'hésitera pas plus.

Le sourire de Colin se tord en un rictus désabusé mais affectueux, semblable à celui d'un parent devant un enfant dissipé.

La jeune Weasley se met à hurler sur le garçon parfaitement imperméable à sa colère. Elle se tourne vers leur leader pour lui demander son soutien. Mais Neville s'est encore détourné, et aux yeux d'Ethan son air résigné sonne comme une approbation.

Ce soir là, douze autres élèves auront maitrisé l'impardonnable. Luna sera la deuxième, en larmes au milieu de ses amis aux visages crispés par une jubilation féroce.

Ce soir là, resté seul dans la salle d'entrainement, Neville Londubat détournera les yeux pour la dernière fois, se permettant cet ultime acte de lâcheté. Il refusera de voir les miroirs roussis et les mannequins déchiquetés, cadavres de bois aux poses grotesques et aux regards accusateurs.

Car ce soir là, Neville saura qu'il aura réussi à faire d'eux tous des combattants, des guerriers.

Et pour la première fois, ce soir là, Neville doutera.

&

Assis autour de la table, ils attendent patiemment le retour de Neville et des autres septièmes années, partis depuis vingt bonnes minutes déjà pour la tête de sanglier. Ce soir, ils fêtent les seize ans de Veronica, et pour l'occasion les plus âgés ont accepté d'aller leur chercher un peu d'alcool. Deux bièraubeurres chacun, autorisées par une Lavande à l'air pincé et réprobateur, tous les septièmes années étant soit disant réquisitionnés pour porter les bouteilles. A leurs expressions conspiratrices, ils ont tous compris qu'ils préparaient quelque chose et même Veronica a daigné faire semblant de l'ignorer. Seul Andrew leur a sifflé d'apprendre à mentir un peu mieux car après tout ils sont sorciers et maitrisent à priori tous les sorts de rétrécissement.

Depuis leur départ, l'atmosphère se modifie peu à peu. Les sixièmes années ont perdu l'habitude de se retrouver entre eux et une sorte de gêne flotte dans l'air. Finalement les conversations reprennent, maladroites. Ils sont un peu trop nombreux pour s'asseoir correctement près de la cheminée, et leur installation précaire donne à leur groupe une allure bancale et désordonnée.

Sur la gauche, près de la porte donnant sur le dortoir, les Serdaigles se serrent sur deux canapés. Ils ne sont que cinq sixièmes années à avoir choisis le camp de l'AD, mais ne semblent pas être gênés outre mesure par leur infériorité numérique. Christopher Bradley, Owen Chambers, Katelyn Bundy, Leah Dorny et John Capper, les majors de leur promotion. Malgré leurs caractères agréables et sociables, leurs relations avec les Gryffondor sont assez distantes, les rouges et or supportant assez mal la supériorité intellectuelle que les Serdaigles se plaisent à leur envoyer au visage au moindre débat. Seule Vicky n'a pas ce problème et la blonde assise avec eux discute tranquillement d'un moyen d'améliorer les potions trouvées dans des vieux grimoires durant la matinée.

Sur les deux autres canapés s'entassent les poufsouffles. Ils sont les plus nombreux, puisque l'intégralité de leur année a rejoint l'AD. Neville les a trouvés un soir devant la porte de la salle sur demande, un groupe soudé à l'expression sombre mais décidée. Les dix Poufsouffles et leurs ainés sont désormais le ciment de l'Armée de Dumbledore, adoucissant par leur patience et leur gentillesse tous les petits accros de leur vie en communauté dans cet espace confiné. Ils ont cependant tous appris que la devise de Poudlard semble être faite pour eux. « Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus ». Ne chatouillez pas le dragon qui dort.

Car les poufsouffles ont été la plus grosse erreur des Carrows. Là où les nouveaux professeurs ont essayé de séduire les serpents, de manipuler les Serdaigles ou de dompter les lions, ils ont délaissé les poufsouffles. Discrets poufsouffles, timides poufsouffles, dociles poufsouffles.

Terribles poufsouffles.

Tellement réservés qu'on en vient à oublier que Cedric Digory appartenait à leur maison. Que Helga Poufsouffle était capable de tenir tête aux autres fondateurs et que ses sortilèges restent parmi les plus efficaces recensés par les grimoires.

Leur façon de combattre est loin de celle excessive et audacieuse des Gryffondors, tortueuse des Serpentards ou scolaire des Serdaigles. Ils sont patauds et leurs contrattaques souvent chaotiques et maladroites. Mais leur force se trouve dans leur acharnement. Ils n'abandonnent jamais, et n'hésitent pas à attaquer dans le dos leurs adversaires qui les jugent déjà vaincus. Ils ont ainsi gagné au sein de l'AD une sympathie générale teintée de respect, plus particulièrement chez les Gryffondors, amusés par leur opiniâtreté.

Les rouges et or qui, eux, se sont installés de manière plus disparate autour du feu. Veronica et Esther sont assises en tailleurs sur le tapis douillet dévorant le parquet sombre de la pièce. Veronica porte sa robe préférée, blanche, en flanelle légère, qui la fait ressembler vaguement à une veela avec sa masse de cheveux dorés et ses moues taquines.

Dans ce vase clos où les hormones des adolescents sont en ébullition, elle est comme une étincelle dans une mare de pétrole. Elle le sait, et elle en joue avec virtuosité. Belle dans sa fausse candeur. Vénéneuse jusqu'au fond de ses yeux en amandes. Cœur de poison pour des pétales immaculés.

Mais ils la connaissent après tout ce temps. Et ils se gardent bien de s'approcher de la tentation qu'elle représente, de peur de s'y brûler.

Seule Esther, la douce Esther, semble être immunisée contre son venin. Seuls ses silences glacés sont capables de tirer des excuses à la blonde. Seuls ses sourires moqueurs peuvent encore canaliser les excentricités de la terrible Gryffondor. Seule sa voix peut apaiser ses colères.

Esther, le sourire paisible dans son visage en cœur, vêtue de sa jolie robe bleue. Ses cheveux rouges et or tombent en boucles lourdes autour de son visage, suite à un pari lancé - et perdu - par les Serpentards. Sur ses épaules nues, les mèches d'un carmin profond ressemblent presque à des sillons de sang.

Elle est la plus mature du groupe et, paradoxalement, celle que le temps a le moins marqué. Ses yeux clairs restent rieurs derrière leur sagesse et ses traits ne laissent que peu d'indices sur l'adulte qui couve en elle. Leur finesse et la blancheur de sa peau permettent à peine de deviner qu'elle deviendra belle un jour, quand les années auront grignoté ses rondeurs enfantines. Elle ressemble à un brouillon, une esquisse de ce que le futur lui réserve, et Ethan ne se lasse pas de l'observer grandir.

Allongé sur le ventre entre elles, la tête reposant sur les genoux d'Esther, Dennis semble perdu dans la contemplation du feu. A bientôt quatorze ans, il ressemble de moins en moins à son aîné. Ses cheveux, coupés courts, sont à présent réellement dorés et font ressortir ses grands yeux clairs. Il a le rire facile, toujours, et un vrai comportement de tête brulée. Joli cœur, il est encore le préféré des filles et abuse de ses privilèges avec des manières de pacha.

Juste derrière eux, Andrew est affalé en travers d'un fauteuil, les jambes négligemment croisées par-dessus l'accoudoir et jouant du bout de sa chaussure avec une branche de la seule plante verte de la pièce. Sa main droite effleure le sol alors que l'autre repose au niveau de son estomac, foulant distraitement le tissu de sa robe. Le haut de son dos et sa tête sont appuyés contre Geoffrey, perché sur le second accoudoir, et il semble lancé dans un monologue passionné sur les vertus curatives du whisky pur feu et l'ignoble embargo imposé par Lavande.

Geoffrey lui croise et décroise fébrilement les doigts, dans un tic inconscient. Ses yeux sont dévorés par de lourdes cernes noires mais un sourire amusé flotte sur ses lèvres alors qu'il écoute les divagations d'Andrew, lui donnant de vagues coup de coudes pour le punir de son langage ordurier. Il porte désormais des lunettes rectangulaires, le regard usé par ses lectures intensives, et ses traits sont anguleux, comme si son squelette avait grandi trop vite pour sa peau.

Tassée au pied du fauteuil, une jambe repliée et l'autre s'approchant dangereusement de l'âtre, la silhouette de Richie semble les protéger de sa simple présence silencieuse. Comme toujours depuis leur entrée dans la salle sur demande, il porte l'immense sweat noir et élimé offert par Colin au début de l'année, la capuche rabattue sur son visage. A la lumière vacillante du feu, les ombres dansant sur son visage sont presque effrayante, semblables à un masque tribal et grimaçant. Pourtant son rire chaud, rauque et fêlé par l'adolescence résonne encore à la moindre occasion et quand il bascule la tête en arrière, ils peuvent apercevoir son regard pétillant d'amusement.

Ethan est lui confortablement installé dans le fauteuil face à eux, le plus proche de la cheminée. Un peu trop près peut être, la chaleur lui brûle presque le bras, mais il est trop bien pour songer à bouger. Ses jambes servent de dossier à Colin assis en tailleur au sol, les mains sagement posées sur ses chevilles et l'air à moitié endormi, la tempe reposant mollement sur le genou d'Ethan. Ses yeux papillonnent, lui donnant un air presque enfantin malgré son visage creusé par l'adolescence. D'un geste machinal, il frôle du dos de la main son appareil photo, comme il le ferait avec un animal de compagnie obéissant.

De leur groupe, ne manquent à l'appel que Ginny Weasley et, par extension, Luna Lovegood. Si la première a du quitter de force-et dans les cris- Poudlard à Pâques suite au choix de ses parents, la rumeur affirme que Luna a elle été enlevée par des mangemorts. Le simple fait de l'imaginer dormir sur la pierre nue, enfermée dans un cachot glauque donne la nausée à Ethan. Il en cauchemarde souvent la nuit, et il la voit en train de l'appeler indéfiniment sans qu'il ne puisse jamais l'atteindre.

Enfin, sur le canapé de cuir élimé, un peu excentré comme pour bien montrer qu'ils ne veulent pas être assimilés aux autres, se tiennent les deux seuls Serpentards de l'AD, toutes années confondues.

Sur la gauche, Evandrus Coleman observe la scène avec son rictus moqueur habituel. Alangui contre le dossier, ses longues jambes croisées, engoncé dans une robe sombre, il ressemble vaguement à un puma. Sans être particulièrement beau, il se dégage de lui une grâce aristocratique et une violence paresseuse qui retiennent l'attention de ses interlocuteurs. Il susurre parfois des commentaires doucereux qui se perdent dans le doux brouhaha de la salle et dont Ethan se doute bien qu'ils ne doivent pas être très élogieux.

Malgré son isolement, le Serpentard n'a rien perdu de son mordant, et Richie et lui ont du plusieurs fois être séparés de force avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. Comme toujours, son regard accroche régulièrement la silhouette de Veronica, s'allumant alors d'une lueur de défi. Ils ne s'affrontent jamais les deux compétiteurs au trône, se contentant de se jeter des coups d'œil furtifs et de guetter la faille. C'est une compétition acharnée et implicite que mènent la petite reine fatale réduisant les cœurs en poussière et l'empereur illégitime régnant dédaigneusement sur une cours ne lui appartenant pas. Et c'est presque un jeu chez tous les membres de l'AD de les observer se tourner autour en affutant les griffes, et les paris les plus délirants ont été lancés quand à l'issue de leur premier affrontement.

A côté de lui, silencieux et imperturbable, Baddock observe avec une légère grimace les gestes emportés de Owen. Si sa carrure est impressionnante, assez pour tenir tête à Richie, c'est son stoïcisme affligé qui reste son principal atout, capable de faire rougir même les plus enthousiastes et de doucher toutes les récriminations. Sa dévotion pour Coleman est source de bon nombre de plaisanteries dont il semble se moquer éperdument.

Etrangement, Ethan s'entend plutôt bien avec les Serpentards. Sans que ça ne soit une franche amitié, il partage sa passion avec Coleman pour les sortilèges et les objets enchantés. Les connaissances en la matière du vert et argent forcent le respect d'Ethan jour après jour, et il prend même un certain plaisir à fouiller les anciens grimoires de la salle sur demande en sa sarcastique présence.

Ethan se souvient encore du choc du groupe en les trouvant négligemment adossés sur la tapisserie représentant la tentative de Bernabas d'apprendre la danse à des trolls. Leur intégration n'avait pas été facile, les deux verts et argent ne cherchant pas à arrondir les angles, et injures et mauvais sorts avaient volés plus d'une fois. Puis, avec le temps, les gens avaient fini par s'habituer à leur présence et à leurs remarques et une paix relative était revenue au sein de l'AD.

Un raclement de gorge attire soudain l'attention de tous les occupants sur Coleman. Ethan se blotti avec lassitude au fond de son fauteuil, reconnaissant l'étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux du Serpentard.

« Je souhaiterais soumettre au vote générale une loi interdisant l'accès de la cuisine à Lynkilen. Pour le bien de tous »

Coleman plante son regard dans celui d'Ethan avec un rictus frondeur, le défiant de dire quelque chose. Quelques secondes de flottement passent avant que Chambers ne lève la main avec une moue ennuyée. Aussitôt, les trois quart des sixièmes années l'imitent, semblant n'attendre que ce signal.

« Je t'emmerde Coleman » Rétorque calmement Ethan, essayant de s'empêcher de rougir.

« Certes. Il n'empêche que ma motion vient d'être adoptée à l'unanimité, mis à part tes loyaux lèches bottes de Gryffondors qui ne comptent pas. Quoique, je dois reconnaitre que certains sont plus honnêtes que je ne l'avait pensé »

Le regard torve d'Ethan dérive sur ses amis, avant de s'arrêter sur deux traitres à la main négligemment levée.

« Désolé mec, tu sais bien que je ne suis fidèle qu'à mon estomac » Lui répond seulement Andrew avec un haussement d'épaule qui manque de déloger Geoffrey de son perchoir.

Veronica se contente de soutenir son regard, un sourcil levé et un sourire féroce aux lèvres. Ethan bat finalement prudemment en retraite, bougon.

« La majorité a tranchée : Lynkilen, loin des fourneaux désormais »

« De la part de Coleman, ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais je trouve crispant que tu te passionne pour cette histoire Baddock, toi qui semble n'avoir strictement rien à faire des détails de notre vie quotidienne » Siffle Ethan, vexé.

« A ce niveau là, ça tient plus de la survie que du détail »

Colin éclate de rire devant la réplique implacable du Serpentard, entrainant son frère et quelques autres personnes qui se mettent à glousser le plus discrètement possible. Le petit photographe adresse un regard contrit à Ethan qui lui répond par un rictus indulgent et rassurant. Colin lui sourit, et Ethan lève soudain les jambes le faisant basculer en arrière avec un glapissement et heurter le tapis avec un bruit mat. Ethan entend clairement Coleman ricaner et il rit à son tour, emporté par le fou rire général.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, Ethan cuisine peut être comme un sang pur manchot, mais au moins il a tenté. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde » Fait remarquer Richie une fois le calme revenu. Ethan lance un regard hésitant à son ami, ne sachant pas s'il tente de le défendre ou de l'enfoncer.

« Kirke, tiens ton chien en laisse tu veux ? » Renifle Coleman, l'air profondément ennuyé. Richie se redresse un peu, faisant basculer sa capuche et dévoilant un rictus triomphant plein de dents. Etalé au sol, Colin soupire.

« En même temps, il n'a pas tort » Répond seulement Andrew avec désintérêt.

« Ne t'en fait pas Coleman, je ne mords pas les fesses des sangs purs. La consanguinité qui coule dans leurs veines ne me réussit pas » Susurre Richie avec un sourire dangereux.

« Alors que celles des sangs mêlés…Tu aimes ça, hein, Coote ? Celles de Kirke doivent avoir bon goût, depuis le temps que tu leurs cours après… »

« Frustré Baddock ? Ton maître te refuse peut être l'accès aux siennes ?»

Richie laisse échapper un rire rauque, sourd et bas comme un grondement de fauve. Baddock sourit à son tour, acide, prêt à répliquer.

« Merci de ne pas mêler mon arrière train d'hétéro - qui est magnifique soit dit en passant - à tout ça » intervient finalement Andrew avec paresse.

« Tu ne doute de rien Kirke. C'est…rafraichissant » Ricane Coleman.

« Ca devrait aller là, je pense que l'on a eut notre dose de testostérone pour la soirée » s'interpose finalement Veronica, moqueuse. Durant un instant elle soutien le regard de Coleman, le défiant de se ridiculiser pour le simple plaisir de la contredire. Quand le Serpentard se détourne en sifflant une insulte elle se permet un sourire triomphant et laisse ses doigts courir dans les cheveux de Dennis, venu se lover contre elle. Le garçon soupire avant de fermer les yeux, satisfait.

« Dis Baddock, tu nous raconte une histoire ? » Demande soudain Andrew, un sourire innocent aux lèvres « Un feu de cheminée, nous tous réunis autour, lumière tamisée, si ça n'est pas une ambiance pour contes ça, je ne sais pas ce que c'est »

Le Serpentard hausse les sourcils avec condescendance. Mais, après une seconde de réflexion, il finit par laisser échapper un sourire en coin.

« Si tu insistes… »

Devant la voix doucereuse, trop conciliante, du vert et argent, Ethan frissonne, sentant confusément que quelque chose va soudain de travers. Au sol, Colin se redresse et pose distraitement son menton sur le genou d'Ethan, le visage froissé par un début d'inquiétude. Coleman se tend soudain, visiblement au courant du plan de son camarade et sa joue est agitée d'un tic nerveux.

« Il était une fois…Un enfant de sang pur, déjà orphelin alors qu'il n'a que quelques mois. Ses parents ont été tués durant la guerre, pour avoir fait trop de mauvais choix. Il ne sait pas encore parler pour se défendre mais est déjà l'héritier d'une immense fortune. Les familles les plus nobles s'entredéchirent pour obtenir sa garde, et c'est finalement les meilleurs amis de ses parents qui sont désignés comme parents adoptifs. L'enfant est donc élevé par cette famille bien moins aisée que celle où il était né, mais aussi bien plus fière. Il grandit avec leur fils, un petit roi en devenir qu'il apprend doucement à admirer, dont il peut se vanter d'être l'ami le plus fidèle.

A onze ans, l'enfant entre à Poudlard en compagnie de son ami et ils rejoignent tous les deux la maison qui a vu passer entre ses murs tant de leurs ancêtres. Là bas, les enfants vont se moquer de sa dévotion aveugle et de son mutisme. Mais en moins d'un an, son ami devient le meneur de leur année et c'est de la jalousie qui dévore à présent tous ceux qui riaient de lui.

Il devient finalement adolescent et découvre par la même occasion un nouveau sentiment : la peur. Parce qu'un sorcier noir a ressuscité et qu'il leur demande leur soumission. Parce qu'il a besoin de gallions, et que le coffre de l'adolescent en est plein. Mais il refuse d'affronter ces messages de plus en plus insistants et il s'enferme dans le château, à l'abri de tout. Il refuse de rentrer chez lui durant les vacances d'été et ils ne sont que deux élèves à errer dans Poudlard. Mais les hiboux continuent d'arriver par dizaine et les menaces commencent à planer sur son avenir. La veille de la rentrée, son ami, son frère revient au château, un tatouage hideux sur le bras, et lui annonce qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire. Qu'il a gagné du temps. L'encre rampe sous sa peau mais il sourit pourtant.

Mais le répit est court, tellement pour le prix payé. Terré à Poudlard, l'adolescent panique. Il ne veut pas se faire marquer, il ne possède pas le courage de sacrifier à son tour son héritage et son futur. Alors un soir, son meilleur ami lui propose de rejoindre la résistance crée par ces abrutis de Gryffondors. Leur dernière chance, lui explique-t-il. Ils savent tous les deux que cette trahison ne sera jamais pardonnée par leurs parents mais ils choisissent de ne pas en parler. La morale de l'histoire ? Tous les Serpentards ne sont que des ordures n'ayant même aucune idée du réel sens de l'amitié bien sûr »

Acide, sa voix finit par s'éteindre sur son sourire goguenard, accusateur. Ethan laisse glisser mécaniquement ses yeux sur Coleman, avachi avec un zeste de lassitude dans son canapé. En interceptant son regard scrutateur le Serpentard tire inconsciemment sur sa manche pour recouvrir un peu plus son poignet gauche. Ethan se fait soudain la remarque qu'ils n'ont jamais vu Evandrus Coleman porter des manches courtes, quelque soit la température, et il sent ses entrailles se geler.

Durant de longues minutes, personne n'ose parler ou croiser le regard des autres. Seul Baddock sourit encore, un sourire fantôme, comme s'il était resté fixé contre son gré sur son visage. Finalement, Coleman lève les yeux au ciel et se redresse avec une certaine lenteur, comme alourdi par les regards qui s'accrochent soudain à sa silhouette. Il fronce le nez, agacé, aristocrate jusqu'au fond de sa gène.

« Bien joué Malcolm. Ils vont nous faire des cauchemars toute la nuit. Tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas raconter d'histoire d'horreur aux enfants avant d'aller au lit pourtant»

Son sourire est clairement dangereux dans la semi pénombre et sa silhouette de félin acculé semble les défier de faire le moindre commentaire. Il tourne les talons et regagne le dortoir sans un mot de plus, impérieux. Baddock le suit immédiatement, ombre silencieuse et dévouée à l'expression amère.

A cet instant, dans la pièce écrasée par un silence horrifiée, Ethan devine qu'ils se haïssent tous un peu. Des années d'insultes et de préjugés, une rentrée de sixième année où ils s'étaient réjouis de l'absence de Coleman, des rumeurs stupides sur la dévotion presque canine de Baddock pour Coleman et les rires devant les discours pour la collaboration inter maisons de l'ancien directeur planent au dessus d'eux, semblant les narguer.

« Voila votre alcool, bande d'ivrognes juvéniles ! » Lance soudain la voix grinçante de Lavande Brown, un sac à la main rempli de bouteilles miniaturisées.

« Et joyeux anniversaire !! » cri en cœur le reste des septièmes années, soutenant avec précautions un immense gâteau au glaçage bleuté où patinent de minuscules figurines en sucre portant des bougies et virevoltant autour d'un petit panneau en chocolat souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire de la part de Frank Boisier. Veronica se force à leur sourire en comprenant que le cadeau provient de son pâtissier favori. L'homme a pourtant fermé sa boutique des mois plus tôt, fuyant comme beaucoup d'autres le chemin de traverse. Tous se doutent qu'il n'a pas du être facile pour eux de réussir à le retrouver.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » S'alarme finalement Neville devant leurs expressions fermées. Owen leur désigne du menton la porte du dortoir, et il ne faut que quelques secondes aux plus âgés pour remarquer l'absence des deux Serpentards. Neville soupire, soupçonnant une énième dispute et vient poser le gâteau sur la table. Honteux, aucun sixième année n'ose le détromper.

Ils restent silencieux un long moment, dans un malaise de plus en plus palpable. Les plus âgés tentent tant bien que mal de cacher leur déception face au manque d'enthousiasme qu'entraine leur surprise mais Seamus Finnigan ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher une insulte à propos des Serpentards. La bouche d'Esther se tord et durant une seconde, Ethan ne craint qu'elle ne fonde en larmes. Mais elle se contente de détourner la tête. Veronica lui serre brièvement la main avant de se relever avec grâce.

« Bien. Nous n'allons pas y passer la nuit. Ethan, tu peux me transformer ça en…autre chose ? » Demande t'elle en lui tendant un petit angelot agrippé à sa bougie et battant des pieds avec affolement. Ethan hoche la tête, se doutant de l'intention cachée de la blonde et il sort sa baguette. Il murmure quelques mots en latin et, l'instant suivant, Veronica pince entre ses doigts des petites ailes argentées, accrochées au dos d'un enfant aux traits ressemblants de façon troublante à ceux de Baddock.

« Impressionnant. Comme quoi, tu ne passes pas ta vie dans les livres pour rien. J'ai juste un petit doute au niveau des ailes» grimace-t-elle. Ethan lève les yeux au ciel, amusé, et grommelle quelque chose à propos d'une interférence de sorts. Colin, lui, découpe une part de gâteau, chassant du dos de la main les petits patineurs qui s'enfuient en piaillant.

Après un instant de réflexion, John Caper hausse les épaules et, d'un geste négligent de baguette, il teinte la pâtisserie de vert, remplaçant la fausse patinoire par de l'herbe en sucre. Owen y rajoute aussitôt un petit manoir dans un coin. Richie deux serpents à l'air vaguement hautain. Colin, avec application, copie le sort d'Ethan et une version miniature et légèrement moins fidèle de Coleman rejoint le petit gazon d'où elle leur adresse de grands gestes. Ethan rit doucement et hoche la tête, approbateur. Un par un, tous les sixièmes années ajoutent un détail. Le petit badge de Serpentard ailé, bourdonnant comme un vif d'or, créé par Geoffrey tire à l'assemblée un petit sifflement d'admiration.

Quand ils finissent par ranger leurs baguettes, la pâtisserie croule littéralement sous le poids des décorations et penche sur la gauche. Richie déplie son immense silhouette et s'empare avec délicatesse de l'assiette sans un mot. Il va ensuite la poser devant la porte du dortoir sur laquelle il frappe trois coups secs, avant de venir se rasseoir. Le silence s'installe de nouveau alors que le bruit d'une porte pivotant sur ses gonds se fait entendre. Ils retiennent leurs respirations, guettant une réaction quelconque.

Au bout de longues secondes, le rire clair de Coleman éclate soudain, surpris et rauque comme s'il lui avait échappé. Quelques termes peu élogieux sur l'intelligence des gens de l'AD sont murmurés par Baddock, bien trop doucement pour être agressifs. Coleman approuve, son rire se changeant en un gloussement nerveux.

Dans la salle, les sourires fleurissent sur tous les visages. Veronica se penche sur la table et souffle ses bougies en un seul coup malgré les gesticulations des figurines. Esther l'applaudit, vite suivit de du reste de la salle. Seamus siffle, Neville éclate de rire alors que Dennis lui demande déjà quel vœu elle a formulé. La blonde lui retourne un air mystérieux et mutin.

« Joyeux anniversaire Slemthey » lâche seulement Coleman, appuyé contre le mur du couloir avec une assurance nerveuse. Il sourit doucement, un sourire bien trop franc pour durer. Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il fronce les sourcils avant de leur montrer la petite figurine s'agitant entre ses doigts.

« Maintenant dite moi. Qui a osé m'affliger d'une auréole ? »

Colin lève piteusement la main, lui tendant un regard de chiot battu.

« Un foutu Gryffondor. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, l'air profondément blasé. Toute la salle éclate de rire devant la mine outragée du petit photographe et Coleman lui-même rit discrètement en refermant avec précaution ses doigts sur sa version miniature.

Dans l'ombre, Baddock le regarde faire avec un sourire.

&

Ethan entrouvre les yeux, la tête lourde et le corps engourdi, dérangé par une lumière tamisée mais inhabituelle. Il se redresse légèrement, grimaçant alors que des fourmillements envahissent ses doigts. Rapidement, il repère une baguette où crépite un lumos faible, reposant sur le lit dans le coin gauche du dortoir. Celui des Serpentards. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de penser à détourner les yeux, il tombe sur une scène qu'il souhaiterait ne jamais avoir surprise. Coleman est assis sur son matelas et

Ethan ne peut distinguer son profil qu'en ombre chinoise. Il chuchote doucement, dans une litanie paisible à laquelle Ethan se refuse de trouver un sens.  
Baddock est agenouillé au sol entre ses jambes, le front posé contre son torse. Durant un instant, Ethan se demande s'il n'est pas en train de prier. Mais une fluctuation de la luminosité lui permet d'apercevoir que Baddock serre contre lui le bras gauche de Coleman, ses lèvres pressées contre la peau de son poignet, semblant écouter de tout son être chacune des paroles de son ami.

La voix de Coleman imbibe l'air, se répand dans la pièce et s'infiltre dans les murs. Il psalmodie avec patience son cantique fait de phrases sans sens réel, d'onomatopées douces, de serments et de syllabes rauques entrecoupées d'insultes affectueuses. Un magma de sons n'ayant pour autre but que d'apaiser, de reconstruire l'être qui semble s'effriter doucement, en silence et en remords.

Ethan détourne pudiquement les yeux, gêné par la ferveur presque religieuse qui se dégage du duo. Face à lui, il tombe sur Andrew, parfaitement réveillé. Son sommeil léger l'abandonne au moindre son et il lui a fallu du temps pour s'habituer à ce nouveau dortoir bien plus peuplé. Il le fixe, les bras croisés sous sa tête, l'expression neutre. La mélopée du petit prince des Serpentards flotte entre eux comme un trop plein d'espoir.

Ethan ferme finalement les yeux pour ne plus voir, pour ne plus savoir. Pour que cette scène n'existe plus et qu'elle se noie dans la masse de ses rêves, comme toutes celles qu'il a pu surprendre au creux de la nuit. Car dans l'obscurité, même les courageux Gryffondors peuvent se permettre un instant de lâcheté et fermer les yeux assez fort pour oublier. Oublier que leur réalité étrangle les rêveurs pour en faire des guerriers, oublier qu'elle ne leur permet plus que de vivre des cauchemars.

Ethan resserre sa prise sur le corps fin qui s'est glissé discrètement dans son lit une fois tout le monde endormi, comme il le faisait déjà des années plus tôt. Comme le faisait l'enfant effrayé par le noir, effrayé par un meurtrier rodant dans les couloirs, effrayé par l'abandon. Comme l'enfant qu'il est encore un peu, même s'il s'en défend. Ethan le serre contre lui et même si leurs corps sont bien trop grands, bien trop anguleux pour que la sensation soit aussi douce qu'avant, même si elle est à présent bien plus perturbante que rassurante, jamais Colin n'a été autant à sa place qu'à cet instant et contre lui. Pendant ces quelques heures, il n'appartient plus qu'à lui, et la guerre, la peur, le temps n'ont plus aucune prise sur eux.

Le brun cale son menton dans le cou pâle et laisse ses lèvres effleurer une peau douce, et il s'endort ainsi, sachant parfaitement qu'au matin il ne se réveillera qu'avec le fantôme d'une présence entre ses bras à l'odeur d'amande. Il est déjà bien trop habitué à voir le rêve s'évaporer avec le lever du soleil pour le regretter encore.

Dans le lit en face, comme chaque nuit, Andrew restera le seul témoin de tout ce qui ne peut être exprimé à la lumière du jour. Il refusera d'entendre les promesses qui déborderont de la voix de Coleman et l'unique sanglot sec de Baddock. Il n'observera pas Richie, roulé en boule et tenant sa baguette dans son poing fermé. Il fera mine de ne pas voir Neville regagner le dortoir au petit matin, comme incapable de supporter la vue de tous ces corps endormis, vulnérables, dont il est responsable.

Et, comme toutes les nuits, il fermera les yeux sur les sourires jumeaux de ses voisins, chastement enlacés.

&

Un nuage de vapeur se répand dans la pièce quand Ethan sort de la douche. Il s'étire avec un grognement de satisfaction avant de s'appuyer lourdement sur l'évier. La glace face à lui lui révèle un adolescent aux traits féroces, au regard sombre et au front ridé par l'angoisse. Il y voit un adulte qu'il hait déjà, avec ses cheveux trop longs plaqués sur ses tempes et son rictus saupoudré de cynisme. Il détourne les yeux, amer, et s'asperge le visage d'eau froide. Les éclaboussures glacées sur son torse le font frissonner. Il voudrait pouvoir figer le temps, fuir cette guerre qui se grave sur son corps sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Mais ils ne peuvent même pas sortir dehors. Ils sont cloitrés dans la salle sur demande, s'imbibant de rêves pour mieux oublier qu'ils apprennent à tuer.

Des bruits de pas précipités et de rires féminins de l'autre côté du mur, s'approchant, lui font froncer les sourcils. Le battant s'ouvre avec fracas pour cogner contre le crépi et les filles s'arrêtent, interloquées et rougissantes. Quelques gloussements ravis et étouffés résonnent. Ethan ne réagit pas et se contente d'un regard noir à travers la glace. Il reconnait dans un coin Veronica, leur petite lionne fatale qui l'observe avec aplomb, une étincelle d'impertinence sur son visage fin. A ses côtés comme toujours, Esther retient un sourire amusé et elle détourne pudiquement les yeux. Ses cheveux rouges et or retombent en boucles lourdes sur ses épaules. Ethan ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle a encore maigri malgré tous les efforts de Veronica pour la gaver, et ses veines affleurent à présent sa peau pâle en un réseau bleuâtre.

Avec un air coupable et une petite moue boudeuse, les Gryffondors lâchent leur victime du moment, candidat malheureux au titre de futur relooké de force. A travers le miroir, Ethan croise des iris en dégradé de bleu qu'il a si souvent essayé de dessiner. Le regard est sérieux, et même au milieu d'une guerre cela lui semble encore incongru au creux de son visage.

Ils restent ainsi longtemps, sans bouger, sans parler, sans comprendre. Le regard lui brûle la peau et il en profite. Ses muscles se contractent inconsciemment et roulent sous sa peau comme ceux d'un chat sous la caresse.

Dans ce regard bleu, il se sent faible. Il se sent fort. Il se sent amoureux, toujours plus. De ces traits où l'adulte rattrape l'enfant, de cette bouche fine qui ne sourit pas pour une fois, de ces yeux qui hurlent quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas comprendre. De cet être que la peur et l'horreur ont écorché, fêlé, et qui a choisi de se rafistoler avec des rêves et des rires.

C'est Veronica qui, après avoir haussé un sourcil blasé et moqueur, claque la porte entre eux. Des cris outrés résonnent à l'extérieur, ainsi que le rire fragile d'Esther.  
Ethan fixe de nouveau le miroir et son reflet que les ans ont tordu. Après réflexion, il crispe ses doigts sur la porcelaine blanche et essaye de sourire. Ses lèvres s'étirent sans difficulté et il décide de le trouver beau ce sourire simple, un peu hésitant, et cette petite fossette qui lui prouve que le bonheur aussi il a été capable de se l'approprier.

Après une journée de plus à se perdre dans une bibliothèque de sorts anciens et meurtriers, il ne se sent qu'un peu plus souillé. Ils savent pertinemment que cloitrés dans leur tanière, ils ne deviennent rien d'autre que des fauves acculés qui affutent leurs crocs. Ils sont l'armée de Dumbledore, ses petits soldats posthumes. Ils ne sont rien de plus qu'une version actualisée de la chambre des secrets, tournant en rond comme les monstres en puissance qu'ils deviennent peu à peu.

Mais ils sont ensembles. Il est avec Colin. Il est encore capable de sourire, quand il y pense.

Alors au final ce n'est pas si grave.

&

Cachés dans une salle désaffectée, ils ont l'air ridicule à attendre la fin de l'évacuation. Ils ont seize ans, ils ne devraient pas être là, et pourtant ils désobéissent pour participer à une guerre qui ne devrait pas être la leur. Ethan, assis sur une vieille table poussiéreuse, voit Colin serrer sa baguette dans ses doigts et tourner en rond, surexcité et livide, trop déterminé. Un instant, il se demande si Colin fait ça pour combattre aux côtés de son idole, et il grimace devant la vague d'amertume qui le submerge à cette idée.

"Calme toi un peu tu veux ?" Soupire finalement Ethan, le faisant sursauter.

Colin se retourne et s'approche de lui, presque exalté.

"Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait" Lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille, s'appuyant sur sa cuisse pour conserver l'équilibre.

Ethan lui découvre pour la première fois cet air enflammé, cette fougue vengeresse qui éclaircit le bleu de ses yeux et dessine un drôle de sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Cette vue lui donne étrangement chaud, ça et les doigts posés négligemment sur la toile de son pantalon. Alors il s'incline à son tour et, du bout de l'index, il retrace la cicatrice qui traverse la joue veloutée et qui disparait au niveau de sa mâchoire. Il a beau essayer de s'en empêcher, son geste ressemble de façon troublante à une caresse. Colin sourit, et il sent une fossette naître sous ses doigts. La sensation, nouvelle, n'en est que plus grisante. Et devant ce sourire heureux, devant ce regard qui pétille et la main sur sa cuisse qui resserre délicatement sa prise, Ethan se sent soudain des rêves de victoire. Il veut lui offrir la paix. Il n'a jamais voulu quelque chose de façon si absolue, si exclusive.

Il est tellement plongé dans ses pensées, l'esprit embrumé par des images d'ennemis défaits et de projets d'avenir, qu'il ne réagit pas quand Colin se penche vers lui et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes avec nonchalance, avec assurance. Avec possessivité. Avec tout le naturel d'une évidence. Ethan hausse les sourcils puis laisse sa main se glisser dans les cheveux clairs qu'il a toujours rêvé de toucher.

Ils sont chastes, doux, bien trop pour deux adolescents de seize ans mais ils s'en moquent. Ce baiser n'est qu'un serment, une promesse pour plus, plus tard, plus longtemps. Pour une autre vie, qu'ils auront bien le temps de savourer à deux.

« Depuis quand ? » soupire finalement Ethan, las et amusé, en s'écartant de lui.

« Depuis que j'ai demandé au choixpeau de mettre le garçon grognon dans la même maison que moi ? » lui avoue Colin.

« On ne se connaissait même pas… » murmure Ethan avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Non. Mais tu avais l'air de quelqu'un à qui il fallait apprendre à sourire. »

L'air sérieux de Colin arrache un sourire attendri à Ethan. Pour toute réponse, il l'attire à lui, attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. La main du petit photographe dérive discrètement au niveau du ventre d'Ethan avant de s'accrocher au tissu de sa robe, le faisant frissonner. Les doigts d'Ethan quittent les cheveux clairs pour venir frôler la nuque et le rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui.

Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant les fait sursauter violemment et c'est dans la précipitation qu'ils essayent de se dépêtrer l'un de l'autre tout en sortant leurs baguettes. Ils reconnaissent cependant rapidement Luna, appuyée contre la porte et les observant avec un sourire flottant.

Colin fronce le nez avant de rire, plus frustré que réellement gêné de s'être fait surprendre. Ethan se lève et vient lier ses doigts aux siens, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille. Ils sont ensembles et soudain, une guerre ça leur semble si peu de chose.

Luna s'approche et se jette à leurs cous, les serrant contre elle et les enveloppant de son parfum de jonquille. Ils se fixent tous les trois avant d'éclater de rire, comme des enfants. En les observant tous les deux, Ethan sait qu'il a devant les yeux l'avenir qu'il compte bien protéger aujourd'hui.

Seul le regard de Luna le dérange un peu, ce regard bien trop sérieux pour lui appartenir et qu'elle pose sur eux. Il y a une sorte de gravité sous jacente dans chacun de ses actes qu'il ne lui connait pas et qui le perturbe, comme une fausse note dans une mélodie familière. Mais après tout, personne ne sait ce qu'a bien pu vivre Luna durant sa séquestration par les mangemorts, et il n'est pas si étonnant de la retrouver un peu changée. Il est bien placé pour savoir que la peur a gravé leurs cauchemars à même le cœur, et que seul le temps pourra les en effacer.

Mais qu'importe, sa main est dans celle de Colin, son pouce dessine des cercles tendres sur sa peau et à cet instant, il est invincible.

&

Ethan range sa baguette dans sa robe, s'apercevant seulement que ses doigts sont tellement serrés contre le bois que ses jointures en sont blanchies.

Dans son dos, le parc de Poudlard ressemble à un vrai champ de bataille, uniquement composé de boue, d'arbres arrachés et de cadavres se mêlant sous un ciel gris. Du lac noir émergent parfois les longues tentacules du Kracken, ramenant mécaniquement sur la berge quelques morts anonymes que les Aurors s'empressent de trier, héros d'un côté, ennemis de l'autre. Dans la forêt interdite, les chants funèbres des centaures tournent sans fin, bourdonnement dérangeant adressé à des étoiles dissimulées par les nuages. Les envoyés du ministère rodent dans le parc comme une nuée de mouche, récitant à des ennemis de la paix agonisants une liste de chefs d'inculpation destinés à donner un semblant de justice à cet immense charnier.

Ethan lui s'est détourné et monte à présent avec difficultés les vieilles marches de pierre menant au château, sentant son épaule et tout le côté droit de son corps l'élancer atrocement.

Aujourd'hui, Ethan a vu tomber devant ses yeux Remus Lupin, le loup garou amoureux du chocolat. Il a vu mourir des dizaines de connaissances, les a entendus l'appeler à l'aide sans pouvoir les aider. Ethan a tué, en y prenant du plaisir parfois. Ce qu'il lui restait d'innocence et d'enfance s'est nécrosé et il sait que désormais, les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes.

Mais pour l'instant, Ethan s'en moque. Il passe les grandes portes de Poudlard, gisant misérablement au bout de leurs gonds, immenses géants penauds ayant été incapables de protéger le sanctuaire dont ils étaient les gardiens. Le hall gigantesque du château est agité d'une frénésie fébrile, semblable à une ruche éventrée. Des hurlements à glacer le sang rebondissent contre les murs de pierre, s'entremêlant à des pleurs et des rires. Au sol, deux rangées cadavres forment une allée morbide menant à la grande salle, involontairement rassemblés en une haie d'honneur malsaine pour les survivants. Le plafond enchanté de la grande salle éclaire d'une lumière tremblotante et cendreuse la scène, s'écoulant à flot par les portes ouvertes. L'orage magique qui y gronde semble se déchainer, beauté apocalyptique indifférente à ce qui se déroule en dessous d'elle.

Quelqu'un bouscule Ethan, resté figé entre les grandes portes. Il reconnait aussitôt une boucle d'oreille radis orpheline et la douce odeur de jonquille et il sourit, profondément soulagé de la retrouver vivante. Luna semble un peu abimée, ses cheveux blonds roussis par les sorts et ses mains écorchées, mais ce n'est pas ce qui étouffe soudain le bonheur d'Ethan alors qu'il la dévisage. C'est ce regard bleu, fixe, absent, qui ne semble même pas le voir. Il ne connait que trop cette résignation horrifiée, ce calme vide dans les yeux immenses. Ginny l'appelait en riant son regard de médium, imitant à grand renfort de grimace Trelawney en pleine crise.

Luna, leur petite sorcière de conte, leur petite fée maudite. Leur Cassandre des temps moderne, destinée à voir ses prédictions se réaliser.

Ethan se souvient soudain de son sourire tordu en les trouvant enlacés dans cette salle vide et il l'écarte sans délicatesse. Il part à grands pas, porté en avant par un espoir désespéré teinté d'horreur.

Dans son dos, Luna pleure en silence.

Ethan remonte le plus vite possible le hall, mais chacun des visages blêmes semble le retenir. Ici une connaissance, là un homme qu'il a aperçu en mauvaise posture, là un parent d'un de ses amis, là une jeune femme sans personne pour la regretter ; tous semblent l'accuser alors qu'il passe devant eux sans s'arrêter, sans même avoir le temps de les pleurer.

Soudain ses pieds s'emmêlent, il ralentit, manque de tomber, emporté par son élan. Il a reconnu immédiatement cette famille soudée, éplorée, aux flamboyantes chevelures rousses. Ginny pleure contre le torse de Ronald, lequel presse son visage contre les cheveux de sa sœur en sanglotant silencieusement. Ils sont tous là, enfermés dans une douleur impossible à accepter, entourant les jumeaux, morts tous les deux, mais seul George respirant encore. Il a les yeux secs le dernier sorcier facétieux, et il se contente de bercer le corps de son frère dans un balancier lent, hypnotique. Il sourit presque, comme un pantin brisé, et durant un instant Ethan se demande s'il n'est pas devenu complètement fou. Mais il comprend en voyant tant de choses se dissoudre dans son regard qu'il n'a malheureusement pas eu cette chance.

Se remettre à marcher, arracher son regard à celui de George est la chose la plus terrible qu'Ethan n'ait jamais faite, et il sait confusément qu'en lui tournant le dos il vient de repousser la main tendue d'un homme en train de se noyer.

Ses pas ne le portent pas loin et cette fois il stoppe complètement, foudroyé. Cette robe de flanelle il la connait trop bien, ainsi que cette chevelure lourde, d'un blond lumineux. Elle se tient pliée en deux leur princesse, brisée, ployant sous son poids comme le ferait une fleur sous la pluie. Elle se retourne brusquement et Ethan recule instinctivement, trébuchant légèrement. Le beau visage de Veronica est griffé, crispé dans une terreur proche de la révulsion. Elle reste là, ensanglantée, silencieuse et déchue, ombre de la jeune fille pétillante et assurée au regard farouche. Ethan ne voit pas distinctement ce qui a réduit la superbe blonde en cendres, mais la révolte horrifiée qui l'entoure lui donne un indice qui lui mord le cœur.

Le regard de Veronica est posé sur lui et durant une seconde il est la cible d'une haine pure, d'une rancœur absolue. Puis les yeux sombres s'éteignent de nouveau et Veronica se détourne et se replie sur elle-même, indifférente à ce qui l'entoure.

Alors Ethan continue son chemin, déjà trop dévasté par un pressentiment terrible qui le porte en avant, l'esprit blanc. Sachant qu'aucun de ses mots ne pourraient de toute façon excuser le fait qu'il soit encore en vie quand le corps féminin étendu sur le sol ne l'est manifestement plus. Ethan a aperçu entre les poings serrés aux jointures blanches de Veronica une mèche de cheveux rouges et or et l'air qu'il respire lui semble plus épais de la mélasse.

Finalement c'est entre deux corps anonymes, près de la porte de la grande salle, que son horreur se cristallise en une silhouette immobile à l'expression paisible et aux cheveux clairs.

Avec un son entre le grondement rauque et le rire hystérique, Ethan se laisse tomber à genoux sur le sol. Il tend une main presque craintive vers sa poitrine, comme pour le réveiller, s'attendant presque à le voir sauter sur ses pieds. Mais il n'obtient aucune réaction de ce qui n'est déjà plus qu'un corps où aucun cœur ne bat. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans le tissu noir et Ethan le tire à lui dans un geste incontrôlé.

Il lui murmure qu'il a trouvé Alecto Carrow, qu'il ne pourra jamais plus lui faire de mal. Que Voldemort est mort, que Harry Potter a vaincu, qu'ils sont libres à présent. Il le supplie juste d'ouvrir les yeux, juste un peu, de lui faire un signe, pour que tout aille mieux. Il lui affirme que ce n'est pas grave, que Mme Pomfresh pourra régler ça, comme en première année, et qu'après ils iront féliciter Potter tous les deux. Ethan consentira même à lui serrer la main, si seulement Colin accepte de lui sourire.

Mais Colin ne lui répond pas, ne bouge pas. Ethan guette pendant longtemps, espérant contre toute logique, incapable d'accepter cette immobilité définitive du corps qui s'est blotti contre le sien durant six ans. Il voudrait évacuer ce néant qui gonfle peu à peu dans sa poitrine et sa raison qui lui hurle ce qu'il refuse d'imaginer, étranglant cet espoir absurde auquel il se raccroche encore. Il voudrait pleurer leur rêve changé en cauchemar, mais il s'aperçoit qu'il ne peut plus le faire sans un regard doux et dévasté en face de lui. Les paupières sont closes, le regard mort, et Ethan ne sait plus pleurer.

Une main se pose sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourne vivement, avec l'agressivité d'une bête blessée. Le médicomage derrière lui recule et tente un sourire désolé, son regard débordant de compassion et de tristesse. Il lui parle doucement, comme pour l'amadouer, et lui dit qu'il doit se faire soigner rapidement, que ses blessures ne sont pas belles à voir. Ethan ne répond rien et repose son regard sur la silhouette comme endormie près de lui. L'homme insiste puis, au bout de longues minutes, finit par faire demi-tour avec un petit soupir las.

Ethan serre les dents pour s'empêcher de lui demander où il était durant la bataille, pourquoi ils n'arrivent qu'une fois le danger passé. Il voudrait lui cracher au visage que c'est lui qui devrait être étendu au sol, sans vie, et pas des enfants de seize ans. Que ce sont les adultes qui devraient perdre la vie pour sauver un monde dont ils sont responsables, pas des adolescents dévorés par un rêve qui n'aurait pas dut être le leur.

Mais au fond, ce médicomage, il l'a déjà oublié.

Ceux qui passent près de lui lui semblent étrangers, tous coupables du même crime. Il les hait tous, de toutes ses forces, sans distinction. Ceux trop enfoncés dans leur malheur pour s'apercevoir que sa vie gît là, sur le sol poussiéreux. Ceux qui se réjouissent que tout soit fini, que Potter ait vaincu. Ceux qui sont heureux que l'étoile ait survécu, ignorant que son berger a disparu.

Ils ont obtenu la paix dont ils ont tant rêvé, mais Ethan n'a plus personne à qui l'offrir alors il s'en moque.

Sous ses doigts, il sent soudain quelque chose d'étrange. Il fouille la robe, les mains tremblantes et tentant de ne pas toucher la peau déjà refroidie, et finit par sortir un petit bout de papier glacé, froissé et abimé qu'il reconnait immédiatement. Il a un sourire amer en reconnaissant cette scène immortalisée par Ginny, des années auparavant, avant que le monde ne bascule. Le petit châtain y rit aux éclats, encore et encore, et cela lui semble indécent alors qu'il est là, à ses pieds, tellement immobile et blême. Colin avait pourtant affirmé l'avoir jetée, cette seule photo de lui, et Ethan comprend qu'il doit la garder depuis tout ce temps, ce tout petit morceau d'eux deux, juste au niveau de son cœur.

Il trouve ca stupide et niais. Ca ne l'empêche pas de la garder.

Ca ne l'empêche pas d'en mourir un peu.

Finalement, il se relève avec une grimace. Il a l'impression d'avoir cent ans et que ses articulations sont remplies de sable. Il jette un coup d'œil indifférent autour de lui et c'est avec un détachement horrifié qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas vu Coleman et son regard trop fier, rongé par la peur, ni Baddock et ses sourires en coin. Qu'il ne sait pas où sont Lee et Neville. Que Richie, Andrew et Geoffrey ne sont pas à ses côtés, et que ça n'est pas normal.

Il voudrait être foudroyé par la folie, là, s'écraser au sol, l'esprit tordu et inconscient des choses. Il voudrait disparaitre aussi. Il voudrait pleurer, mais il en est incapable depuis que le regard en dégradé de bleu s'est fermé pour la dernière fois.

Ils ont gagné la Guerre. Son ricanement lui écorche la gorge et ressemble à un gémissement d'animal perdu. Enfant homme au bord du gouffre, déjà tombé peut être.

Ils ont gagné…

&

Dans quelques années, Ethan Lynkilen aura repris avec talent la suite de son père et les quelques balais marqués de sa griffe feront rêver des milliers d'enfants et d'adultes. Sa richesse et son physique agréable feront de lui une personnalité récurrente des soirées rassemblant la noblesse sorcière. Plusieurs heures par semaine il sera entouré de femmes apprêtées à l'odeur de poudre et de parfum luxueux, se mêlera le moins possible de politique tout en se montrant aimable avec des clients potentiels.

Parfois il y croisera Coleman. Ils ne s'autoriseront qu'un regard complice, jamais plus. Trop de fantômes les sépareront désormais, et leurs conversations se borneront à une hostilité de surface, des piques taquines et une amitié implicite. Coleman, surnommé le « génie borgne » par tout le Londres sorcier et l'un des plus jeunes ministres de l'histoire ; sans conteste le plus brillant. Ses discours conquerront les foules et ses actes lui vaudront un respect bien mérité. Son premier choix, à dix sept ans à peine, blessé à l'œil et ruiné par la guerre, de remettre l'intégralité de la fortune léguée par feu l'héritier Baddock à un orphelinat de guerre aura choqué l'intégralité de la noblesse sorcière et lui aura bien involontairement offert le cœur des couches plus basses de la population. Lui, le fier Serpentard, le sang pur abîmé, sera considéré comme un rénovateur et un homme du peuple. Ce qui ne manquera pas de faire ricaner Ethan.

Et au bras de Coleman, Ethan pourra aussi retrouver sa femme, Veronica Coleman. L'ancienne rouge et or sera alors considérée comme l'une des plus belles femmes du moment et sa présence capturera les regards et les cœurs avec toute la facilité de la flamme sur des papillons. Sa morgue, ses conversations mordantes et pleines d'esprit seront recherchées par tous ses admirateurs. Ethan s'attirera des regards jaloux et envieux quand elle lui sautera au cou pour le saluer, bravant les bonnes mœurs et l'atmosphère guindée, le noyant dans sa douce odeur de lys. Ils parleront un peu des lettres envoyées de différents pays par Richie et Andrew, célèbres joueurs de l'équipe bulgare de quidditch, et Geoffrey, partit recenser de rares plantes curatives d'une jungle perdue, tous fuyant une popularité qui les horrifiait.

Ils auront beau rire tous les deux des récits de leurs disputes et de leurs bourdes, Ethan aura du mal à la fixer dans les yeux. Car il l'aura connu des années auparavant et il ne pourra que distinguer sous tout ce clinquant la fleur fanée que sera devenue Veronica, plante prometteuse à qui l'on aura arraché son tuteur. Lionne aux crocs émoussés. Reine vaincue. Sublime dans sa déchéance dissimulée, ne souriant vraiment plus qu'à des ombres.

Ethan entendra les autorités bien pensantes lui parler de la guerre, de l'horreur de cette époque qui avait traumatisé une génération, tout en dégustant des toasts d'œufs de crabe de feu. On s'amusera de sa manie de fuir les journalistes et de refuser de poser pour un photographe. Ils lui rappelleront cet incident, quelques mois plus tôt, où il avait lancé un sort à l'un d'entre eux après que ce dernier ai tenté de lui voler un cliché au milieu du chemin de traverse. Ils riront de cette anecdote. Il se contentera d'un sourire mystérieux, qui captivera les regards féminins. Parfois Luna sera là, pleurant à sa place en silence, s'attirant des rictus moqueurs, et Ethan s'en voudra un peu de ne plus être capable de l'imiter depuis des années.

Il les écoutera placidement lui parler de son passé, avec des regards admiratifs et gorgés d'une pitié affligeante. Il se fera appeler « enfant de la peur », on le plaindra mais on vantera ses exploits de jeunesse.

Il leur dira parfois, quand il aura bu trop de champagne, qu'ils étaient avant tout les enfants d'un rêve trop grand pour eux.

Mais la plupart du temps, il se contentera de dissimuler son sourire amusé à l'arrière goût d'amertume derrière une flute en cristal, portant un toast à sa lâcheté et son hypocrisie, et il gardera ses pensées pour lui.

Il ne leur décrira pas les farces de Ginny. Les regards sereins de Luna. La fierté de Neville. L'expression exaspérée de Coleman pour travestir ses sourires trop francs. Les silences consternés de Baddock. Les jumeaux Weasley l'accueillant en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Les plaisanteries douteuses de Lee. La fierté de Veronica et ses manières princières. La tendresse d'Esther, le serrant dans ses bras et lui embrassant le front en guise de bonjour. Les rires doux de Colin, son visage si paisible la nuit. Ses mains blanches se mouvant dans les potions de révélation dans des gestes précis et fluides, faisant naitre le monde sur des bouts de papier. Ses sourires en coin, complices, durant leurs parties d'échecs. Sa façon de froncer le nez quand il s'énervait. La fougue dans ses yeux trop bleus.

Il ne leur parlera pas des fou-rires, des mains dans ses cheveux, de la douceur de l'herbe sous leurs corps, des oreillers éventrés, du dortoir rempli de plumes et de respirations chaotiques et hilares. Des devoirs finis à la va-vite dans un couloir, des parties d'échecs endiablées, des livres poussiéreux et des matelas s'affaissant sous un autre poids. De cet avenir qu'ils s'étaient créé près d'un feu de cheminée, au cœur de nuits noires, au goût d'éternité. De cet espoir qui les enivrait. De ces rêves qui les étouffaient.

Il préférera s'éloigner en silence, souriant toujours légèrement. Parce qu'il sera adulte et qu'il n'aura plus d'excuse pour leur rire au nez. Parce qu'il les trouvera ridicule, macérant dans leur suffisance. Parce qu'il ne voudra qu'une seule chose, leur demander s'ils s'étaient vraiment battus pour ça. Pour servir de sujet de conversation à des dirigeants pompeux n'ayant même jamais vu un champ de bataille et avides de se faire peur. Parce que ses envies de briser tout autour de lui ne feraient qu'alimenter les ragots, qu'on le dévisagerait avec compassion et compréhension en se délectant du scandale.

Il rentrera chez lui, juste un peu vieilli, un peu plus usé. Il jettera ses affaires sur un de ses meubles trop modernes, se moquant complètement de voir un peu de désordre briser l'esthétique presque aseptisée de son salon. Comme toujours, il se servira une bièraubeurre tiède, savourant son goût sucré comme il siroterait une potion d'éternelle jeunesse. Il se trainera dans sa chambre, mettant son ivresse sur le dos de son passé traumatisant. Ricanant, il se glissera dans sa chambre en semant ses vêtements sur son chemin.

Finalement, il s'assiéra sur son lit. A la lumière de la lune, il accrochera comme toujours les éclats de couleurs fixés partout sur ses murs. Des fragments d'une vie passée, volés à des petits albums photos blancs oubliés sous une mer d'oreillers par une famille éplorée des années auparavant. Alors seulement il se souviendra qu'à une époque il avait aimé ce monde. Qu'il l'avait trouvé beau derrière l'objectif d'un petit berger perdu au cœur d'un château magique.

Il s'installera sous ses draps, apaisé. Il pensera aux enfants en train de rire dans leur dortoir en haut de la tour de Gryffondor au même moment, se couchant la tête pleine de promesses d'avenir glorieux et sans autre peur que celle d'obtenir de mauvaises notes à leurs examens. Il imaginera les escapades nocturnes, les baisers volés et les rires dans l'obscurité des dortoirs. Il oubliera son amertume, son cynisme et sa vieillesse prématurée pour se souvenir de quelques années où on lui aura appris à rêver. Et il sera fier, un instant, d'être lui et d'avoir participé à tout ça. Il sera presque heureux dans cette pièce habitée par tant de fantômes collés sur papier glacé.

Et il s'endormira, veillé sur sa table de nuit par une photo abîmée par le temps où un petit châtain au regard tendre sera en train de rire aux éclats, encore et encore.

Fin

Note de fin (oui, vous avez fini par y arriver, toutes mes félicitations :p): Enfin, voici publié ce monstre qui grandissait dans mon ordi depuis des mois. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés et que vous avez survécus à autant de pages sur Colin Crivey :p (je sais, c'est dur). En tout cas j'ai essayé de rester le plus fidèle possible au livre, mais je m'excuse d'avance si certains détails m'ont échappés :/

Pour les illustrations, comme je suis une quiche pour tout ce qui touche l'informatique, je suis incapable de trouver comment mettre directement les liens sur ff. Je vous invite donc, si vous êtes tentés de voir à quoi peuvent bien ressembler les persos, à faire un petit tour sur Manyfics, profil d'artemis.

Sur ce, sachez que tous vos mots d'amour seront transmis à Artoung :D Donc n'hésitez pas :p

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de passer sur cette fic,

artemis


End file.
